Love Story
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: "Yes, I do." Hanya ketiga kata itu saja yang harus dikatakan.Tak ada kalimat lainnya. Selain—selain kalimat dalam otak mereka—I love you. / Last chapter. Thank you for reading.
1. 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei. Kalau punya saya, akan saya buat lebih parah dibandingkan Junjou Romantica #PLAK

Warning: AU. OOC. OC bertebaran sana-sini. Lagi-lagi, Fem!Ciel terdeteksi. Rada-rada lebay dikit gitchu dech *author mengalaykan diri *digorok readersnya

Yang pasti, intinya: **Don't like don't read, dear.**

Title: **Loving Each Other** (Iya, iya. Emang nggak cocok sama ceritanya.)

Pair: Sebastian x Fem!Ciel

Genre: basic, Romance. Tapi ada empat unsur genre: Romance-Comedy-Drama-Tragedy(akibat Jessica Ng ituloh.:P). Jadi? ;)

Rate: T. Mana ada anak dibawah 9 tahun baca fic romance. Kecuali saya, waktu umur 7 tahun 10 bulan udah nonton shounen-ai… *garukgaruk aspal

Summary: "Aku dan Vincent akan amat senang jika kalian benar-benar berhubungan hingga tingkat lanjut."

*u*

_**Loving Each Other**_**, Chapter 1.**

"Kau … maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya laki-laki yang lebih tua itu kepada gadis di depannya.

"Umur kita sudah berbeda jauh … memangnya kita bisa?" tanya gadis itu balik dengan lugu.

"Hk—" Laki-laki itu mencoba menahan tawanya. "Demi Moore dan suaminya berbeda 20 tahun. Kita hanya berbeda sekitar … 2 tahun. Mengapa harus ragu?" Laki-laki itu mengecup kening gadis di depannya.

"Jika itu tanggapanmu, aku mau," jawab gadis itu pada akhirnya. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki berambut hitam harajuku itu dengan mantap. Bibir tipisnya membuat lengkungan senyum.

"Terima kasih, Ciel …," bisik laki-laki itu seraya memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan rasa sayang.

*u*

Kabar berhembus cepat. Desas-desus hubungan antara Ciel Phantomhive, murid SMP Lensington dan Sebastian Michaelis, murid SMA Lensington makin menghangat saja. Di sisi lain, banyak siswa yang tidak percaya primadona Lensington itu lebih memilih siswa yang jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Sementara siswi Lensington hanya tidak terima. Laki-laki yang amat sangat sempurna itu, memilih bersama gadis SMP yang sama sekali—menurut mereka—jauh kalah dengan mereka.

Banyak yang cemburu dan ingin membunuh keduanya. Sebastian menjadi incaran para siswa Lensington sementara Ciel menjadi incaran siswi Lensington. Mereka terlalu sempurna untuk … bersama.

Dan mungkin, jika ada _satu saja_ murid Lensington yang melihat mereka saat ini, tak segan-segan mereka akan masuk majalah mingguan sekolah dan jantung mereka akan kehilangan darah secepatnya.

"Aku bosan berdebat dengan otak dingin terus menerus, Sebastian …," keluh Ciel seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Sebastian.

"Aku juga … banyak yang menerorku. Tapi aku—" Sebastian berhenti berbicara saat Ciel menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bibir Sebastian. "Terlanjur sayang kepadaku," lanjut Ciel sambil mencium pipi Sebastian perlahan.

"Argh! Sialan. Tertebakkah?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sangat. Dari wajahmu terlihat jelas kau akan mengatakan hal itu," jawab Ciel sembari tersenyum kecil. "Ingatlah, ayahku ini menginterogasi orang dengan melihat mimik wajahnya, dan cara itu turun kepadaku."

"Sial juga memiliki pacar sepertimu." Sebastian mengeluh. Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dan melotot ke arah Sebastian.

"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Ciel sinis.

"Eeh? Iya, sial. Ayahmu agen penginterogasi FBI, sangat mudah melihat mimik wajah seseorang." Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ciel makin melotot ke arah Sebastian. Ia menyikut pinggang Sebastian keras.

"Aw!" teriak Sebastian seraya meringis kesakitan.

"Bayaran atas kata-katamu," ucap Ciel sambil mendengus. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia tertawa.

"Sekonyolkah wajahku hingga membuatmu tertawa, hm, sayang?" tanya Sebastian.

"Hmm, bisa dikatakan begitu." Ciel masih tertawa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lagi pipi Sebastian.

"Sebentar lagi malam," ujar Sebastian sembari melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. "Mau makan malam?" tanya Sebastian sambil menatap Ciel.

"Hm, boleh saja," jawab Ciel seraya meraih ponselnya. "_Well_, kau sadar tidak …." Ciel menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Aku pernah meng-_capture_ wajahmu saat kamu sedang tidur, di bus pulang dari Oklahoma," Ciel menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan wajah pucat Sebastian yang terlelap.

"Heeei!" amuk Sebastian. Ia mencubit-cubit pipi Ciel. Sementara gadis yang dicubit pipinya hanya mengaduh-aduh sambil tertawa.

"Aaah! Pantas saja aku sempat merasa ada yang memotretku! Aaaaah!" Sebastian tetap mengamuk. Ia melepaskan cubitannya dan melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Setidaknya, aku memiliki wajah paling konyolmu di ponselku, Sa-yang!" canda Ciel sambil menyelipkan badannya ke tengah-tengah tangan dan tubuh Sebastian, dan melingkarkan tangannya.

"Ah, ya sudahlah, tak apa." Sebastian mengelus-elus pelipis Ciel dan rambut panjangnya.

"Badanmu hangat …," bisik Ciel, "enak …," lanjutnya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula dan bertanya, "Kita makan di mana jadinya?"

"Terserah," kata Sebastian.

"Erm, aku tak tahu di mana tempat makan yang cocok untuk seleraku dan seleramu," jawab Ciel. "Jadi, kau pilih."

"Hmm … bagaimana kalau di rumahku?" tawar Sebastian.

"Eeeh? Bertemu orangtuamu? Haaah?" Ciel membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. "Aku sedang hancur! Malu!" tolaknya.

"Kau tidak pernah hancur. Kau hanya … _agak_ berantakan. Jujur saja, kau memang seringkali berantakan," kata Sebastian. "Toh wajahmu tetap cantik, kok."

Tiba-tiba saja, dari ponsel Ciel mengalun _Let My Love Open the Door_-nya Sondre Lerche. Telepon.

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya seraya meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya. "Phantomhive."

"Em, Ciel, kau ada di mana?" tanya suara berat dari sana. _Vincent Phantomhive_.

"Ayah!" serunya girang. "Aku sedang ada di taman dekat sekolah," jawabnya.

"Bisa kau jauhi tempat itu?" pinta Vincent.

"Baiklah. Kami juga akan pergi kok, Ayah."

"'Kami'?"

"Sebastian, Ayah. Putra dari Jennifer Michaelis."

"Oh, baiklah. Cepatlah pergi dari daerah situ." Dan, tep. Konservasi selesai.

"Ayahku bilang kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari daerah sini. Jadi, ayo," ajak Ciel seraya menarik tangan Sebastian.

"Ke rumahku?" tanya Sebastian.

"Mana saja!" seru Ciel. Ini memang masih agak terang, namun dalam keredupan sore ini, pembunuh jalanan pasti tak segan-segan membunuh mereka.

*u*

"Aku datang!" seru Sebastian seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Welcome home, Son_!" sahut Jennifer Michaelis. "Ah, ada putri Vincent juga ternyata."

"Ha-hai, Agen Michaelis …," jawab Ciel canggung.

"Tidak perlu begitu formal jika privat seperti ini, Ciel. Cukup 'Jennifer' saja," kata Jennifer seraya mendekati mereka berdua. "Jadi, kalian ke sini karena Vincent berkata jangan berada di taman dekat sekolah kalian, hm?"

"Eh? Bagaimana … Agen Michaelis tahu?" tanya Ciel.

"Jennifer, Ciel. Jen-ni-fer," eja Jennifer.

"…Bagaimana Jennifer tahu?" tanya Ciel ulang.

"Hmm, tadi Vincent menelepon," jawab Jennifer sambil mempersilahkan keduanya duduk.

"Omong-omong, kalian belum makan malam, kan?" tanya Jennifer yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Belum," jawab Sebastian. "Aku memang sengaja membawanya ke sini untuk menumpang makan malam di rumah kita, Ibu."

"Eh? Baguslah … Ibu juga memang berencana membuat kari ayam kesukaanmu***)**," kata Jennifer seraya beranjak ke dapur.

"Erm, tidak usah repot …," tolak Ciel halus.

"Aku tidak repot, kok. Aku juga terbiasa dilayani batas akhir oleh ayahmu, bahkan akibat hubungan mitra kami, aku di rumah sakitpun ia tetap menunggu. Yah, kau harus bangga dengan Vincent, Sayang." Jennifer berkata

"Err, dia memang Ayah yang protektif kepada keluarganya, sih …," sahut Ciel seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Setidaknya, Ayah masih lebih baik, kan, Ibu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Well, ya. Arthur memang lebih baik," jawab Jennifer yang tetap berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Oh ya, Ciel, Sebastian," panggil Jennifer. "Aku dengar kalian berpacaran," kata Jennifer. "Itu benar?" lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan.

Bagi kedua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa hitam itu, lontaran kata dari bibir Jennifer Michaelis barusan adalah pertanyaan retoris yang sangat tidak ingin mereka bahas.

"Well … Ibu," jawab Sebastian. Ia menelan ludahnya sejenak. "Kami memang. Ya, kami memang. Berpacaran," lanjutnya. Iris merahnya mulai membuat guratan aku-tidak-suka-keadaan-ini.

"Tenang saja, Sebastian. Ibu tidak akan marah," ucap Jennifer tenang. "Aku dan Vincent akan amat senang jika kalian benar-benar berhubungan hingga tingkat lanjut."

"Maksud Agen Michaelis, menikah?" tanya Ciel.

"Yap, itu maksudku." Jennifer menjawab mantap.

Keadaan hening seketika. Tak ada suara selain desahan napas tiga manusia di dalam ruangan ini sebelum pintu utama dibuka.

"Ah, ada putri Vincent juga," kata Arthur Michaelis sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, sayang," ucap Jennifer seraya mendekati Arthur dan mengecup bibirnya sejenak.

"Ya, sekalian aku tahu siapa yang tengah digosipkan dengan anakku di majalah People," Arthur melirik ke arah Sebastian.

"…Gosip. Mengenai. Kami. Ada. Di. Majalah. People? FATHER!" seru Sebastian kesal. Ciel yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam. Pedulilah dia dengan apapun. Toh sampai kapanpun jika ia tetap bersama Sebastian, akan banyak paparazzi muncul mengejar mereka—dan itu hanya karena pamor Sebastian sebagai violinist dan pianist ternama.

"Sudahlah," timpal Ciel singkat. "Bersama siapapun kau, walau bukan denganku, paparazzi akan mengejarmu. Camkan itu, Michaelis Sebastian."

"Ta-tapi ...," elak Sebastian.

"Camkan apa yang kukatakan tadi, sayang," ulang Ciel.

"Sudaaah, berhenti bertengkar, pasangan baru. Makan saja sana. Sudah selesai," lerai Jennifer.

Ciel mendengus kesal. _Kenapa aku mau-maunya menerimanya?_

*u*

Vincent masih sibuk-sibuknya membuka arsip kejahatan Jessica Ng dalam kurun 10 tahun di daerah sekitar New York City, Las Vegas, dan Washington D.C..

"Agen Phantomhive," panggil Agen Dev. "Spencer tadi menelepon."

"Apa katanya?" sahut Vincent tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arsip-arsip Jessica Ng itu.

"Ciri-ciri pembunuhan a la Jessica," jelas Dev. "Ia mengincar laki-laki yang asli atau keturunan Inggris. Kau harus berhati-hati, Agen Phantomhive."

"Erm …." Vincent tetap berkutat dalam arsipnya dan melihat-lihat nama belakang para korban Jessica Ng. Betul juga. Morgan … Pendragon … Constant … Michaelis …

Tunggu, _Michaelis?_

"Dev, pinjam ponselmu sebentar," kata Vincent.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Dev seraya menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Sudahlah, akan kuceritakan nanti."

*u*

"Agen Michaelis."

"Jennifer, bisa tolong hubungkan ke Arthur?"

"Ada apa?"

"Dalam arsip pembunuhan Jessica Ng."

"Ya?"

"Michaelis pernah menjadi korbannya di tahun 2001."

"Sebentar."

"…."

"Arthur Michaelis."

"Arthur, kau memiliki famili bernama … William Michaelis?"

"Ya, dia sudah meninggal di tahun 2001 karena tusukan di jantungnya."

"Aku tahu pembunuhnya."

"Hah?"

"Jessica Ng."

"Jessica Ng … err, seingatku Jessica adalah teman SD William di Manhattan Elementary."

"Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah. Jaga dirimu dan Sebastian. Korban Jessica Ng seluruhnya adalah laki-laki asli atau keturunan Inggris—seperti _kita berdua_."

*u*

"Sebastian, kau bisa jaga dirimu dan Ciel, kan?" tanya Arthur setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan di ponsel istrinya itu.

"Tentu saja, Ayah. Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Pembunuh William, pamanmu, dikenali sebagai Jessica Ng dan ia mengincar laki-laki asli atau keturunan Inggris. Walaupun hanya _laki-laki_ selama ini, Ciel bisa juga jadi incaran." Arthur menjelaskan setelah menyeruput kopinya.

"Akan, Ayah. Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dan Ciel." Sebastian menjawab sambil merangkul Ciel.

"Setidaknya, aku memiliki izin memiliki senjata. Aku tidak perlu dijaga oleh Sebastian sebegitu ketat, dr. Michaelis," kata Ciel seraya menepuk-nepuk kakinya.

"Senjata tidak cukup. Jessie Ng melakukannya amat singkat," kata Jennifer. "Layaknya pembunuh kompas di NYC***))**, ia secara singkat menghabisi korbannya."

"Dia punya riwayat kebrutalan juga, sih," kata Sebastian sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ciel dengan telunjuknya, "Kevin Ashley pernah ia tampar hingga tidak bisa bangun selama satu hari penuh."

"…Vincent _must be very proud of you, _Ciel …," kata kedua orangtua Sebastian sambil bergidik.

"Tidak juga."

*u*

Wanita pirang berumur 30 tahunan itu masih saja bercakap-cakap dengan Prof. Dr. Grell Sutcliff, seorang doktor laki-laki yang bekerja menjadi dosen di Angelique University, Las Vegas, Nevada. Mata kuning kehijauan sang doktor itu beradu dengan mata cokelat jernih wanita di depannya tanpa melepaskan sejengkalpun gerak-gerik irisnya.

Wajah cantik Grell tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan aura tersenyum. Rambut merah panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai agak berkibar akibat hembusan angin. Gugurnya daun-daun dari pohon maple yang menghalangi sinar bulan bagi mereka berdua makin membuat wajah laki-laki itu makin cantik.

Ia sadar kalau dekan Angelique University, William T. Spears, mengikutinya. Namun entah dengan apa dekan itu meninggalkan kedua manusia di taman kampus. Wanita pirang berketurunan Singapura itu masih sibuk saja berbicara dengan Grell tanpa menghentikan sedetikpun gerak bibirnya.

Suara tawa menggelegar dari taman itu, menandakan keduanya sedang tertawa keras. Asrama Angelique pun menjadi ricuh karena mendengar tawa melengking dari dosen jurusan forensik dan seorang wanita Asia itu.

"Ha-ha-ha! Lucu sekali, Sica. Jadi, siapa korbanmu sekarang?"

*u*

Mobil-mobil beradu padu dalam kemacetan kota Washington. Juga dengan mobil Arthur Michaelis yang digunakan untuk mengantar Ciel pulang.

"Aku bilang juga apa, dr. Michaelis … aku tidak perlu diantar, kok," kata Ciel.

"Justru harus. Jessica Ng bisa saja ada di mana-mana, Ciel," sahut Arthur.

"Tapi melihat jalanan sini ramai … apakah itu _tidak apa-apa_?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sebastian yang duduk di sebelah Ciel sambil merapatkan Ciel ke rangkulannya.

"Hhh …." Ciel mendesah keras. Rumahnya yang dekat kantor FBI—atau dalam kata lain, di tengah-tengah kota Washington—membuatnya harus berkutat dengan kemacetan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ciel berbunyi. Lagi-lagi, telepon.

"Ciel, kau ada di mana sekarang?" tanya wanita di ujung sana.

"Di mobil, arah rumah. Ada apa memangnya, Ibu?" tanya Ciel balik.

"Ah …," ucap lega Ibunya terdengar jelas dari ponsel Ciel. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ibu hanya bingung kenapa sampai pukul ini kau belum pulang. Em, kau memangnya diantar siapa?"

"dr. Arthur Michaelis. Itu … kepala dokter yang bekerja di St. Aloysius Hospital Centre Washington."

"Fuh. Baguslah. Em, cepatlah pulang, ya, Sayang."

"Haaaah. Hanya bertanya 'Kau ada di mana' saja," kesal Ciel.

"Setidaknya Rachel masih perhatian denganmu, Ciel," timpal Arthur yang membelokkan mobilnya.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah," desah Ciel.

"Sampai. Silahkan turun," kata Arthur.

Sebastian—yang juga ikut turun untuk mengantar Ciel—mengetuk pintu kediaman Phantomhive pelan.

"Ya—ah, Ciel. Akhirnya kau pulang," kata Rachel Phantomhive yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ciel!" seru seorang anak perempuan sebaya Ciel yang berlari ke arah Ciel dan memeluknya. Sebastian yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Ciel dan Rachel tersenyum lebar. Ia masih ingat saat ia selalu—ya, selalu—dekat dengan sepupunya, Ash Landers dan Claude Faustus.

"Masuk saja, Sebastian. Tidak apa-apa," kata Rachel.

"Terima kasih, Dr. Phantomhive. Tidak usah, kami akan segera pulang. Jalanan sangat ramai tadi. Saya pergi dulu. Malam," ujar Sebastian seraya tersenyum ke arah wanita berambut _brunette_ itu dan kembali ke arah mobil sedan hitam milik ayahnya.

*u*

**To Be Continued to **_**Loving Each Other**_ **Chapter 2**

*u*

***) Anggaplah Sebastian memfavoritkan kari ayam. Kasihan, kan, kalau dia dibuat suka terus sama yang namanya Zhe Mhur Jheng Kuol dan Peh Tek Rem Bus.**

***)) Silahkan tonton C.S.I.: New York. Author lupa season berapanya tapi kalau gak salah judul episodenya itu Compass Killer**

*u*

Hai. Yak, kalian bertemu lagi dengan author bernama Arleena Lauren ini. Saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat fic multi-chaptered ber-genre Romance yang ber-basic pada: _White Collar, Criminal Minds, C.S.I.: Crime Scene Investigation, C.S.I.: New York, C.S.I.: Miami, Lie to Me, _ dan _Bones_.

Tapi—tidak untuk komedi romansanya. Kedua genre itu saya ambil setengahnya dari _Bones_ dan setengahnya lagi dari ... udah, ah. Jangan kasih tau, aku malu~ aku malu~ *eh ini author malah nyanyi *disembelih

Uuh~ Udah ah, sebelum author mati …

Silahkan mereview, fave, atau flame. :3


	2. 2: 10 Years Later

Keterangan:

Kalau satu bait(?) kisah yang dipotong menggunakan ***u***, berarti pada kisah itu tempatnya berubah. JIKAAA hanya sebuah titik (**.**) atau titik dengan underscore (**_._._._._._._._**), itu berarti di tempat yang sama namun waktu berubah. Format ini juga akan saya gunakan pada fic saya yang lain, tidak perduli itu fic oneshot baru, fic multichap baru, atau fic multichap saya yang umurnya udah lebih tua dibandingkan yang ini: _Tiga Kata Saja_.

Maaf jika ada yang merasa terganggu akibat perubahan format menulis saya.

*u*

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei. Kalau punya saya, fujofudanshi dunia bakal ngiler setengah mati.

Warning: AU. OOC. OC bertebaran sana-sini. Lagi-lagi, Fem!Ciel terdeteksi. Tentu lebay, seperti kebanyakan fic-fic saya.

Yang pasti, intinya: **Don't like don't read!**

Title: **Love Story** (title-nya diganti loh. TITLE-NYA DIGANTI LOH! #gakusahmarah)

Pair: Sebastian x Fem!Ciel

Genre: basic, Romance. Tapi ada empat unsur genre: Romance-Comedy-Drama-Tragedy.

Rate: T. Coba itung berapa fic rated T dan rated K saya. Pasti banyakan T.

Summary: _Dalam keadaannya yang terluka, tidak mungkin kulamar. Pasti ada saatnya,_ kesal Sebastian dalam hati.

*u*

_**Loving Each Other,**_**Chapter 2**

**Ten Years Later**

Ciel Phantomhive mulai keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir kasur dan menatap kearah kekasihnya—Sebastian Michaelis—yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia tertawa kecil sejenak. Pagi seperti ini dan kekasihnya masih belum bangun? Sebuah fenomena alam yang aneh.

Perempuan itu bangkit dari kasurnya, beranjak ke arah dapur. Baru saja ia mengaduk teh yang baru ia buat, terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang baru saja bangun dari kamarnya; siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian?

"Tumben kau bangun telat, hei," gurau Ciel dengan agak berteriak. Ia tersenyum sejenak.

"Bukan salahku! Itu salahmu kenapa kau bangun kepagian, Sayang," sahut Sebastian yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Ciel dan memeluknya dari belakang seraya mencium pipinya. Ciel melirik ke arah Sebastian dan tersenyum.

"Dasar. Apa kau memang berencana membuat perempuan mana saja mimisan akibat tubuhmu itu?" Ciel menyikut pelan perut Sebastian.

"Aku hanya akan seperti ini di depanmu, hei. Lagipula, kau sama sekali tidak mimisan, kan?" tanya Sebastian balik.

"Tch. Ya sudahlah, Sayang. Bisa buatkan aku sarapan? Aku mau mandi." Ciel tersenyum dan mengecup bibir bawah Sebastian.

"Ck. Kau ini." Sebastian tertawa sejenak sambil mengacak rambut Ciel sebelum membiarkan kekasihnya ditelan pintu kayu itu.

_._._._._._._._

"Em, Sebastian, seingatku kau ada konser lagi kan di Brooklyn—dan pesawatmu berangkat jam 2 siang?" tanya Ciel yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Dan Sebastian, tambahkan.

"Eh? Emm …," Sebastian menggaruk bibir bawahnya dan membulatkan matanya."Akhirnya! Kau mengingatkanku, Sayang!" serunya girang. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Ya sudahlah. Sana, mandi. Kau tidak ingin melihat _fans _perempuanmu mimisan melihat dada dan perutmu kan?" goda Ciel. Ia duduk di depan komputernya.

"Tentu tidak. Dan omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak pergi kerja?" tanya Sebastian sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Perjanjian dengan atasanku. Aku mengerjakan _art liner _ini di rumah dan mengirimkannya via e-mail kepadanya." Ciel menjelaskan. "Dan aku bernazar, jika pekerjaanku diterima, aku akan menjemputmu dan menyeretmu ke restoran yang sangat ingin kau datangi."

"Hmm. Tapi aku, kan, ada di New York, Ciel. Kau ada di D.C.. Memangnyabisa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ini," Ciel menunjukkan selembar tiket pesawat ke New York, "aku bisa berangkat kesana, kok."

_._._._._._._._

"Hm? Oke! Jadi, diulur sampai akhir bulan? Baiklah. Iya, Bard. Iya. Ha? Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa? Aku saja sudah tinggal berdua dengan seorang wanita di rumahku, kok! Iya. Dua minggu lagi, kan? Baiklah." Sebastian menutup flip ponselnya dan melepas tuksedo beserta dasi hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau melepas perlengkapanmu lagi?" tanya Ciel yang masih berkutat dengan layar komputernya.

"Konsernya diulur sampai akhirbulan. Jadi, boleh, kan, aku di sini, melihat hasil kerjamu?" tanya Sebastian balik seraya menarik kursi dan menaruhnya di samping kiri Ciel; mendudukinya.

"Pfiuh. Terserahlah," jawab Ciel sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi birunya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sebastian dan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kearah monitor. "Menurutmu, warna dasarnya lebih baik biru atau merah marun?"

"Hmm, coba kulihat," kata Sebastian sambil memajukan badannya. "Biru. Kataku, lho."

"Biru, ya? Baiklah." Ciel menarik kursornya dan, yep, jadilah sebuah _art liner _reklame berdasar keinginan bebas dari seseorang.

"_Nice_. Kirim saja keatasanmu. Kujamin diterima." Sebastian berujar sambil tersenyum.

"Ha! Bilang saja ingin kutraktir," sergah Ciel.

"Oh, ya, Ciel," panggil Sebastian.

"Hmm?" gumam Ciel tanpa mengadahkan wajahnya.

"Atasanmu, siapa namanya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh dengannya kok," timpal Ciel.

"Aku tidak menginterogasimu dengan pertanyaan 'Kau-berselingkuh-dari-aku?' melainkan 'Siapa-nama-atasanmu?', Ciel," jelas Sebastian.

"Ada dua. Yang satu pemilik yang satu bertugas sebagai penggantinya. Keduanya bernama Claude Faustus dan Ash Landers. Jelas?" sahut Ciel. Jari kecilnya memencet tombol enter dan menggeser badannya menatap Sebastian.

"Claude Faustus—dan Ash Landers? Waaay!" seru Sebastian. "Kau tahu? Mereka berdua sepupuku!" serunya lagi. Ciel hanya bisa terdiam. "Yakin. Mereka. Saudara. Sepupumu?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya! Coba, pinjam ponselmu. Kau pasti memiliki nomor dari salah satu dari mereka, kan?" Sebastian menyabet ponsel Ciel dari meja dan mengubek kontaknya.

"Hey! Kata siapa kau boleh mengubek ponselku?" seru Ciel.

"Ayolaah, mungkin setelah kuhubungi mereka kau bisa naik pangkat," rayu Sebastian sambil meraih pinggang Ciel dan merengkuhnya. "Ketemu!" serunya. Ia memencet tombol hijau di ponsel Ciel dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Ya, Faustus. Ada apa, Ciel?" sahut suara berat di ujung sana.

"Claude, ingat suara ini?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada riang.

"_You're not Ciel_," timpal suara itu. "_But … well yes, your voice is more like Sebastian Michaelis …._"

"_Because I am, cousin. _Kaulupa?" tanya Sebastian lagi, dengan nada yang masih riang.

"Seba-Sebastian? Kau—darimana bisa mendapatkan ponsel Ciel? Kau mencurinya, ya? Jawab!" seru Claude.

"Tentu tidak, Claude. Dia tinggal satu rumah denganku, kok," sahut Sebastian tenang. "Hey! Jangan bilang, psst!" bisik Ciel kesal.

"Hmm, bisa kupercaya. Pasti tadi yang berbisik adalah Ciel. Aku benar, kan?" tanya Claude dari ujung sana.

"Yep," timpal Sebastian. Tangannya yang bebas—atau lebih tepat disebut kalau sebelumnya merengkuh Ciel—dinaikkan dan mengelus rambut panjang Ciel.

"Bilang padanya, dia kutambah pekerjaannya dari hanya seorang _project leader_ menjadi ketua tim," ucap Claude.

"Hmm. Claude, aku bisa bertemu denganmu—di suatu tempat, mungkin?" tanya Sebastian.

"Besok, di atap gedung kantorku. Tidak ada jadwal-konser-atau-apalah-itukan?" tawar Claude. Sebastian menanggapi dan konservasi pertama setelah bertahun-tahun tidak berbicara itu selesai.

"Katanya dia menambahkan pekerjaanmu dari hanya seorang _project leader _menjadi ketua tim juga. Ampuh, bukan?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyerahkan ponsel Ciel ke pemiliknya. Ciel membulatkan matanya. "Heeeei!" serunya kesal. Ia memukul-mukul ringan dada Sebastian.

"Iya, iya. Maaf," katanya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba komputer Ciel mengeluarkan bunyi yang menandakan ada satu e-mail masuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan atasannya?

_Great job, dear! We accept that. Just wait for the back-sound from Alois and the advert will be published on TV Channels. Congrats!_

_Ash Landers_

"Nazar, Sayang," goda Sebastian sambil mencium pipiCiel.

"Oke, oke! Baiklah. Sana, benarkan pakaianmu dulu. Aku ganti pakaian sebentar," ucap Ciel. Ia mendengus kesal.

_._._._._._._._

Wanita berumur 25 tahun itu muncul dengan rok hitam panjang dan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru, disertai sepatu flat hitam dan rambutnya yang diikat dua. Tentusaja, dalam otaknya, ia akan tahu bahwa kekasihnya akan berkomentar kalau dia dapat dibawa ke Hollywood untuk mengikuti _casting _artis film.

"Kau bisa berdandan cantik juga, ya, ternyata," komentar Sebastian.

"Hah. Bilang saja kau ingin menyeretku ke Los Angeles," dengus Ciel.

"Yaah, marah. Jadi keluar? Aku yang setir, deh." Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan tatapan meminta. Ciel mau tak mau tertawa kecil akibatnya. Mengusap rambut Sebastian seperti mengusap anjing peliharaannya dan mengecup kening Sebastian.

"Aku yang setir." Ciel berkata sambil tersenyum dan meraih kunci mobil yang tergantung di dinding dekat ruang kerjanya.

"Huuh. Okelah. Jadi, kita sebenarnya akan ke mana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Rahasia, Sayangku," jawab Ciel sambil menyikut pinggang Sebastian.

*u*

Kedua sejoli itu masuk ke restoran terkenal di dekat kantor CIA Amerika. Dan tentu saja para perempuan-perempuan, tua maupun muda, melihat berbinar ke arah Sebastian dan mengernyitkan matanya saat melihat wanita yang berjalan bersama Sebastian itu.

"Psst, Catherine, psst, menurutku wanita itu masih kurang dibandingkan diriku!"

"Lucy, jangan berkhayal memacarinya, Nak. Kau sudah menikah."

"Kirsten, tolong hentikan perilaku memalukanmu itu. Ada aku di sampingmu, hei!"

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang terjadi di dalam restoran itu.

Dan kedua sejoli itu tetap santai sambil menjelaskan pesanan masing-masing.

"Hei, Ciel," panggil Sebastian. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki berambut hitam di seberangnya, "Hmm?"

"Aku baru ingat," ucap Sebastian, "ini hari _anniversary_ kita."

"Eh, iya, ya? Aku bahkan tidak sadar," kata Ciel polos. Sebastian terkekeh kecil.

"Nanti aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis. Ciel mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Ini pesanan Anda berdua," satu _waitress_ datang ke arah mereka dan menyerahkan dua gelas sari apel dan dua piring _lasagna_ beserta daging asap.

"Terima kasih," sahut Ciel. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar ke arah perempuan berambut pirang di depannya.

Sementara dua insan itu menyantap pesanan mereka …

"Akan kubuat kau menderita, Phantomhive."

_._._._._._._._

Piring dan gelas di meja kecil itu sudah habis. Ciel mengangkat tangannya untuk membenarkan letak kemejanya di lengannya namun …

_DOR!_

Suara senapan tanpa peredam terdengar jelas di semua pasang telinga di restoran itu. Seorang wanita yang duduk bersama lelaki bertuksedo itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ciel! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian khawatir. Ia mendekat ke arah Ciel dan menggendongnya ke arah toilet.

"Sakit, Sebastian! Sakit …," bisik Ciel. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sebastian langsung memeluknya sesaat dan meraih tangan Ciel yang tertembak. Ia melipat kemeja biru yang Ciel gunakan dan secara berhati-hati melepas peluru yang tersimpan di dalam kulit Ciel; tentunya, dengan tangan terbalut sarung tangan dan alat khusus pelepas peluru. Yang sudah erkira bahwa yang memberikan barang itu adalah ibunya, Jennifer Michaelis.

Sebastian membalut luka Ciel dengan perban putih yang ia ambil dari tasnya. Ia menatap Ciel dan menyerahkan lipatan kemeja flannel Ciel, "Ganti kemejamu. Kutunggu kau di luar."

Ciel mengangguk bisu dan menunggu Sebastian keluar dari ruangan bercat putih itu.

_._._._._._._._

"_Ya, Sayang. Ada apa?"_

"Agen Phantomhive, ini Sebastian Michaelis."

"_Oh, Sebastian. Ada apa? Ciel?"_

"Ciel tertembak di salah satu restoran yang kami kunjungi."

"_Hah? Kapan?"_

"Barusan. Sekarang sedang mengganti pakaiannya."

"_Dia tidak kenapa-napa?"_

"Tangan kirinya tertembak. Tidak ada yang terluka lainnya selain itu."

"_Kalian di mana sekarang?"_

"Restoran dekat kantor CIA Amerika."

"_Aku ke sana sekarang."_

"Tidak perlu, Agen Phantomhive!"

"_Tentu saja aku perlu! Dia anakku, Michaelis! Anakku satu-satunya!"_

"Baiklah."

_._._._._._._._

Pintu toilet itu diketuk Sebastian. Laki-laki itu membuka pintu berwarna hitam di ujung ruangan. Terlihat Ciel yang kesusahan mengancing kemejanya. Ia tersenyum dan mendekati Ciel, berlutut di depan wanita itu. Membantunya mengancing kemeja cokelat perempuan manis yang … _well_, ia cintai.

"FBI!" Satu suara berat terdengar berteriak dari luar ruangan. Sebastian menoleh ke belakang dan melihat pintu toilet dibuka dan terlihat lelaki paruh baya terengah-engah dengan memegang pistol. Vincent Phantomhive.

"Ciel!" seru Vincent. Laki-laki itu mendekati putrinya dan memeluk anak kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Vincent dengan nafas terbata. Ciel menggeleng dan menatap wajah ayahnya itu. Tersenyum.

"Sebastian, terima kasih," ucap Vincent. Sebastian mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Dia kekasih saya. Tidak akan pernah saya biarkan dia menderita walau hanya seperti ini."

Sebastian melihat ke arah Ciel. Satu kancing kemejanya belum terpasang. Ia tersenyum pahit.

_Dalam keadaannya yang terluka, tidak mungkin kulamar. Pasti ada saatnya,_ kesal Sebastian dalam hati.

*u*

Jessica Ng duduk di atas sofanya sambil menonton liputan berita. Tentangnya.

"_FBI dan kepolisian Washington D.C. mencari seorang pembunuh wanita berambut pirang, bermata cokelat jernih, tinggi sekitar 176 cm, dan memiliki bekas luka di pipinya. Ia pernah masuk penjara dan ditahan selama 10 tahun. Jika kami tidak salah, dia adalah Jessica Ng. Pembunuh berantai yang biasa membunuh lelaki-lelaki berketurunan Inggris. Baru saja ada penembakan kepada putri SSA Vincent Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, di sekitar radius 20 kilometer sampai 30 kilometer dari kantor CIA Amerika. Siapapun yang pernah merasa melihat wanita ini, tolong kabari kami. Tadi siang ia berpura-pura sebagai _waitress_ di tempat itu. Ada pertanyaan?_"

"_Agen Masters, apakah wanita itu—_klek. TV 29 inch-nya itu ia matikan dan bersantai di sofa itu.

"Bahagia juga, ya, kalau sudah membuat FBI kalang kabut seperti ini …."

*u*

**To Be Continued to:**

**Love Story chapter 3**

*u*

Title diganti. Kisahnya pasti udah bisa ditebak.

Mungkin di fic saya yang ini banyak typo karena perpindahan (?) dari MS Office Word 2010 ke MS Office Word 2007.

Buruk, bukan?

Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, bisa tolong pencet _link_ biru bertuliskan _Review_ dan mengeluarkan unek-unek kalian di sini. Flame dan Review berguna diterima. Atau tidak, klik _list_ di samping tombol _Review_ dan pilih _favorite this story_/_favorite the author_/_report abuse for this story_?

*u*

_Review answer for _Love Story _Chapter 1_:

_Sara Hikari_: Baca chapter ini kau bisa tahu, kan? :)

_yutaka yamamoto_: Semecchi~ #deathglare


	3. 3: FBI Agent

**[KONFIRMASI]**:

Ada yang ingat Love Story chapter 1? Saat itu Sebastian menyebut Rachel dengan sebutan _Dr. Phantomhive_, kan? Nah, saya mau konfirmasi tentang itu. Rachel itu bergelar Dr. pada bidang psikologi, bukan yang saya niatkan sebelumnya—dosen atau antropologi forensik kayak Dr. Brennan di _Bones_ atau lainnya.

Hihi, makasih, yaw~ (PS: Ganbatte bagi authors yang UAS tanggal harpitnas *dijitak*! Saya juga masih UAS kok saat itu. Tenang aja, kita sehati unyu~ *minta ditabok*)

*u*

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei**. Judul fic (yang telah diganti) ini, **Love Story**, diambil dari salah satu judul lagu milik **Taylor Swift**.

Warning: OOC OC Fem!Ciel detected AU **Don't Like Don't Read**

Title: **Love Story**

Pair: Sebastian x Fem!Ciel

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: Ciel tak tahu apalagi yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat hanyalah sirene ambulans mendekat dan Sebastian yang tidak berada di dekapannya lagi.

Note: _Anyway_, saya lupa kasih tahu kalau Ciel tuh tingginya dibuat sekitar sedagu sampe sebibirnya Sebastian. Kasian ah dia buntet terus, kayak sebangku saya XD *goroked

*u*

**Love Story, Chapter 3**

**Washington DC, United States of America, in the year of 2008**

Siang itu udara mulai dingin, menandakan salju akan turun tidak lama lagi. Sebastian dan Ciel sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan besar Washington, dengan jaket, syal, dan topi lengkap. Mereka terkadang terdengar tertawa renyah, sang lelaki membelai perempuannya, atau dorongan lembut Ciel ke dada Sebastian.

"Eh, Sebastian," panggil Ciel.

"Hmm?" gumam Sebastian sambil merangkulkan tangannya di leher Ciel.

"Kau yakin kita tidak perlu memakai mobil atau menyamar?" tanya Ciel dengan polos. Sesaat kemudian ia menyesali perkataannya karena ia menyadari kalau Sebastian adalah tipe lelaki masa bodoh tentang penggemarnya.

"Hihihi," tawanya. "Selama kau ada, tidak akan ada yang mau mendekatiku, kok," rayunya.

"_Gosh!_ Bisakah kau tidak bisa berkelakuan seperti itu?" tanya Ciel.

"Hmm, bukankah wanita-wanita mencari lelaki romantis sepertiku?" canda Sebastian.

"Kau itu tukang gombal, tahu tidak? Dasar, modal tampang!" protes Ciel sambil menyikut dada Sebastian lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Sebastian hanya tertawa ringan dan merangkul leher Ciel lagi, mengecup pelipisnya.

"Modal tampang? Jadi kau mencintaiku hanya karena tampangku?" Sebastian memandang Ciel dengan tatapan kecewa. Ciel langsung salah tingkah. "Te-tentu tidak! Ka-kamu memang tampan tapi … tapi … aku mencintaimu karena … eh … ada … ada alasan lain … eh …."

"Sudah, sudah. Tak usah kau jelaskan padaku. Biar saja jadi misteri cinta kita, ya, Cielku sayang?" tawar Sebastian sambil mencium pipinya. Ciel mendongak ke arah Sebastian dan mengangguk.

Sebastian mengangkat tangan kanannya***)**, melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia tersenyum sejenak lalu melirik ke arah Ciel. "Makan siang, yuk? Sudah jam 1."

Ciel mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, membuat wajahnya sangat lucu.

_._._._._._._._

Mereka memasuki satu _Piazza_***))** yang ramai pengunjung. Kerincingan bel terdengar saat tangan Sebastian mendorong pintu Piazza bernuansa musim semi di Italia itu. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di ujung ruangan, pinggir kaca Piazza yang mengarah ke luar jalan.

Seorang _waiter _menghampiri mereka. Sebastian menyebut pesanan mereka berdua. _Waiter_ berkemeja merah pudar itu kembali ke balik pintu dapur, menghilang dari hadapan dua sejoli itu.

"Whew! Aku ingin tahu caramu untuk tidak diketahui publik walau kau berdandan seperti itu," ucap Ciel.

"Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin karena Michaelis lain juga ada di rumah sakit? Hahaha," tawa Sebastian ringan.

"Huh, ada-ada saja kau," cibir Ciel. Tiba-tiba _waiter_ yang tadi menghampiri mereka datang lagi menyerahkan pesanan mereka.

"_Cheers, for our anniversary!_" seru Sebastian sambil mengangkat garpunya. Ciel melongo. "_A-Anniversary?_" tanyanya.

"Iya. Tanggal 1 Desember, Sayang! _Come on,_ kamu lupa?" tanya Sebastian balik. Ciel mengangguk.

"Ah, tak apalah. Yang penting, kita sudah bersama—secara resmi—selama 10 tahun, Ciel. Waktu yang lumayan lama, bukan? Dari tahun 1998, lho! 1998!" seru Sebastian girang. Ia tersenyum lebar. Ciel langsung menimpalinya dengan senyuman simpul dan juga mengangkat garpunya. "OK, _whatever_. _Happy anniversary_," katanya.

Sebastian melirik Ciel sebelum memotong pizza-nya, tersenyum lugas. Wajah Ciel amat imut jika kebingungan seperti itu. Sangat imut.

"Hmm, omong-omong, menurutku kau ini berbeda dengan lelaki lain," ucap Ciel.

"Hmm?" gumam Sebastian.

"Laki-laki yang pernah kutemui, hampir dari semuanya terlalu memikirkan nafsu birahi, perempuan dengan pakaian minim …," ia menghentikan ucapannya saat sedang mengunyah, "atau menyewa pekerja seks untuk menemaninya selama hanya satu malam."

"Jadi, kamu ingin aku menjadi seperti mereka?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu saja tidak, hei! Akan kubunuh kau jika kau benar-benar berubah seperti mereka!" amuk Ciel.

"I-iya, iya! Jangan sambil mengarahkan garpumu ke wajahku juga, kali! Nanti aku terluka!" seru Sebastian sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangannya.

"Huuh, kau ini mengesalkan juga menjadi lelaki! Aku bingung mengapa aku tahan denganmu," geram Ciel.

"Sudah kubilang karena aku tampan, tak mau percaya," jawab Sebastian sambil menggigit irisan bawang bombay dari pizza-nya.

"Bukan! Karena orangtua kita _partner_!" elak Ciel.

"Ayolah, dua orang bernama SSA Vincent Phantomhive dan Agen Khusus Jennifer Michaelis tidak akan bisa membuat kedua anaknya bersama," ujar Sebastian. Seakan-akan, jantung Ciel telah copot dari rongga dada kirinya. Mata Ciel membulat seakan hanya karena sebuah suara '_DEG!_', organ tubuhnya kehilangan fungsi masing-masing.

Detak jantung Ciel mulai terasa berbunyi, _syukurlah._ Matanya kini kembali menjadi sepasang mata biru tua cantik namun sayu dan pipinya merona merah.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku membuatmu 'kehilangan nyawa' selama sejenak, ya? Maaf, _darl_," Sebastian membuka mulutnya. Ia mengelus pipi Ciel yang merona merah, bahkan makin memerah saat ibu jarinya menyentuh kulit putih pucat Ciel itu.

"Aku sayang kamu," tiba-tiba saja, kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Ciel. Ia membulatkan matanya setelah sadar dan menutup mulutnya, membuang muka dari Sebastian. _Tuhan! Apa yang baru kukatakan tadi?_

"Hmmpppfffttt," Sebastian sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya.

"Tertawa saja, tak apa-apa! Aku salah bicara, kok! Salah bicara!" sergah Ciel. Sebastian menatapnya, meraih satu tangan mungil Ciel dan meremasnya.

"Kata-kata itu, selama masa pacaranku dengan perempuan lain, tak ada yang mengatakannya. Mereka hanya bilang _aku mencintaimu_ setiap saat. Mungkin karena kamu berbeda, aku jadi bersamamu selama ini, bukan?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengecup punggung tangan Ciel. Pipi Ciel makin merona merah. Entahlah bagaimana wajahnya kali ini.

"Aaah, sudahlah, hentikan roman picisan aneh ini! Aku mau makan, _itadakimasu_!" seru Ciel kesal.

"Haha. Jangan begitu padaku, Ciel. Aku pacarmu, lho," goda Sebastian. Ia tiba-tiba secara iseng memotong kecil bagian pizza Ciel dan memakannya dengan wajah aku-tak-melakukan-apapun, walau ia sadar Ciel sedang bersiap mengambil pistolnya dari balik jaket putihnya.

"Aaah, ingin sekali kuputuskan hubungan ini …," geram Ciel sambil memotong-motong kasar pizza-nya dan menggigitnya dengan kasar pula.

"Lelaki sepertiku susah dicari, lho. Jangan ambil keputusan tergesa-gesa," goda Sebastian lagi.

"Sekali lagi kudengar kau berbicara, kulempar minuman ini ke wajahmu!" ancam Ciel. Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa ringan.

Ciel memang terkadang konyol, ya.

*u*

Ponsel Ciel tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Tangan mungil perempuan itu mengambil benda berwarna putih miliknya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berbunyi. Ia membaca tulisan di layarnya. _Claude Faustus_.

"_Yes_, Claude?" sahut Ciel.

"_Katakan pada Sebastian kalau sudah malam Natal, aku akan menemuinya di rumah kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu itu, tak apa, kan? Toh, hari ini kantor kuberi libur."_ Claude Faustus berbicara di ujung sana dengan nada santainya.

"Oke. Akan kuberi tahu dia," jawab Ciel. Ia menutup koneksi dan mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku pakaiannya. Ia menatap lagi lurus ke depan dan ia menyadari ada dua—bukan, tiga—orang yang menghadang jalan mereka.

"Lawan kami jika kalian tangguh," tantang salah satu dari mereka, yang berdiri di tengah. Seorang wanita pirang. Dua lelaki di belakangnya menekuk-nekuk leher dan lengannya seakan mereka 'siap' untuk melawan dua orang di depannya—yang masih berwajah tenang.

"Psst, Ciel," bisik Sebastian. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Biar aku saja yang maju, ya? Aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa—"

"Aku yang maju _duluan_." Ciel menegaskan. Wajah Sebastian seketika kaget namun ia tidak bisa berbicara apapun—Ciel sudah berjalan ke depan. Ia menelan air ludahnya.

"_Well, well_. Jennifer Michaelis memiliki anak pengecut, ya," komentar wanita pirang itu—Jessica Ng.

"Aku bukan pengecut," jawab Sebastian tenang. Namun ia tetap menelan air ludahnya berkali-kali. "Tapi kamu."

"Hah! Aku bukan pengecut, hanya mantan tahanan," sahut Jessica Ng. Ia tertawa sejenak lalu berkata pada dua orang lelaki berotot di dekatnya, "_Kill them both. Now._"

Satu lelaki di belakangnya maju, mendekati Ciel. Kulit negronya dan tampang sangarnya sama sekali tidak menciutkan nyali Ciel.

"Bagaimana jika kupakai ini?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menunjukkan sebilah pisau. Sebastian yang berdiri di belakang sendirian itu makin ketakutan. Takut—dalam arti, ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ciel.

Ciel hanya diam di tempatnya. Menunggu. Lagipula, pisau yang ditunjukkan lelaki negro itu—tumpul. Menurutnya, itu bukan masalah.

Ciel menggeserkan tubuhnya selangkah ke kanan saat lelaki itu mencoba menusuknya. "Berotot? Oke, kau masuk. Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak bisa menusukku, kan? Dasar."

"Jalang," sebut lelaki itu. Ciel meliriknya. "Jalang, hm? Oh, menurutku, yang jalang itu bosmu."

"Apa kau bilang?" teriaknya.

"Bosmu jalang," ulang Ciel. Lelaki besar itu langsung menusukkan bilah pisau di tangannya. Tetap tak kena—hanya menyobek jaket dan lapis atas kulit Ciel.

"_You messed up_," ucap Ciel. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah .44 dari balik jaketnya. Menodongkannya ke arah Ciel. Ia menarik pelatuknya, namun Ciel tetap selamat. Salah satu anak buah Jessica Ng-lah yang jatuh terkapar di tanah, sambil memegang paru-paru kanannya. Sementara bahu Ciel hanya mengeluarkan sedikit aliran darah.

Laki-laki itu geram. Tangannya segera menonjok pipi Ciel. Pipi pualam itu membiru, memar. Merasa kurang, laki-laki itu kembali menginjak kedua bahu kecil Ciel. Wanita itu menutup matanya, pasrah. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia memberanikan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat Sebastian yang melayangkan tinju-tinjunya ke wajah laki-laki negro tersebut. Di wajahnya terlihat beberapa memar.

Di saat mata kanannya sukar terbuka, Ciel dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan .34—ya, memang lebih kecil dibandingkan dari yang dipegang laki-laki berotot di depannya tadi—dan menarik pelatuknya ke dada kiri atas lelaki negro itu. Lelaki yang ia tembak segera jatuh terkapar, kepalanya membentur bata tempat pot-pot bonsai berada. Sebastian melihatnya hanya diam, menarik nafas cepat-cepat. Dadanya naik turun dan menengok ke arah Ciel.

Ciel mencoba bangun dari tanah. Ia berjalan terseret ke arah Sebastian yang juga berjalan terseret ke arahnya. Rambut panjangnya acak-acakan, namun ia hiraukan. Kali ini, yang penting, mereka selamat.

"Reuni yang mengharukan, ya? Tapi, maaf. Reuni ini harus kubereskan," ucap Jessica Ng. Terdengar suara _tek_ dari pistol yang Jessica pegang. Mereka mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah mantan napi kepolisian Washington itu. Jari telunjuk kiri wanita itu telah memegang pelatuk. Tinggal menariknya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang akan tertembak, namun aku hanya ingin mengatakan … sampai jumpa!" Jessica berujar sambil menarik pelatuknya. Sebastian memutar tubuhnya—ingin menjatuhkan Ciel dan dirinya ke tanah—namun belum sempat. Peluru itu telah berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia jatuh menimpa Ciel. Dadanya naik-turun; ia mencoba mendapat oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk tetap terjaga.

"Sebastian?" panggil Ciel. Lelaki itu masih sempat tersenyum singkat sebelum benar-benar jatuh menimpa Ciel. "Sebastian?" panggil Ciel lagi. Ia meraih tubuh Sebastian, memeluknya erat dengan satu tangannya.

Jessica Ng mendekati mereka, tersenyum licik. "Sampai jumpa, sekali lagi. Jangan lupa menelepon 911, ya."

Wanita itu berjalan dengan santainya, melewati Ciel yang tengah menangis bisu. Dengan bersusah-payah ia duduk di atas tanah sambil tetap memeluk Sebastian, meraih-raih ponselnya yang ia taruh di saku celananya. Setelah menemukannya ia segera menekan tiga tombol. _911_.

Ia mulai kesusahan bernafas. Ponselnya jatuh dari genggamannya. Tak terdengar suara barang jatuh ke bawah. Ia menatap ke atasnya. Terlihat Flynn Kasparov yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Flynn …," desis Ciel. "Panggilkan ambulans, tolong …," ia mendesis lagi. Flynn tetap tersenyum, sambil menempelkan ponsel Ciel ke telinganya. Suara manisnya terdengar memanggil ambulans untuk dua orang—eh?

_Sepertinya aku salah kira._ Ciel berpikir dalam hatinya. Ia menatap Sebastian yang tengah tak tersadar di pelukannya. Ia meraba-raba punggung dan pinggang belakang lelaki itu, entah mencari apa. Ia mengangkat tangannya. _Darah._

Ia langsung memeluk erat Sebastian, amat erat. Ia tak perduli walau orang yang ia peluk tengah tersadar atau tidak. Ia mulai sesenggukan. Menangis. Dari awal dia sudah tahu, sasarannya adalah Sebastian. Dan ia sama sekali belum bisa menolong kekasihnya itu.

Ciel tak tahu apalagi yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat hanyalah sirene ambulans mendekat dan Sebastian yang tidak berada di dekapannya lagi.

*u*

**Northcutt Hospital, Washington DC, US**

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia hanya melihat sekitarnya berwarna putih dengan corak-corak abstrak hitam. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, menengok ke samping kanannya. Ia melihat ibunya yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu?" panggil Ciel.

"Ya. Ibu tahu kau dirawat di sini saat melihat dua ranjang yang begitu terburu-buru dibawa dari ambulans. Dan Ibu tahu salah satunya kau. Makanya Ibu menunggu di sini," jelas Rachel.

"Tapi … mengapa Ibu di sini?" tanya Ciel.

"Ayahmu sempat kecelakaan saat bekerja. Dia dirawat di sini juga, di Northcutt," jelas Rachel lagi.

"Di mana Sebastian?" tanya Ciel lagi, tak memperdulikan luka-lukanya.

"Dirawat di kamar 302. Jangan ke sana. Kamu masih sakit—"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin melihatnya," potong Ciel. Ia tersenyum lugas. Rachel menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Biar Ibu antar."

_._._._._._._._

Ciel menengok dari ujung pintu kamar rawat Sebastian. Tubuh laki-laki itu dipenuhi perban sana-sini, namun pesona khasnya tidak menghilang. Ciel berkata pada ibunya kalau ia tidak perlu ditunggu dan segera duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di samping ranjang Sebastian. Ia menatap tangan Sebastian yang tengah diinfus dengan berjumlah-jumlah botol—yah, walau, ia juga diinfus, sebenarnya—dan botol darah bergolongan O positif yang mengalir ke tubuh Sebastian.

"Maaf …," lirih Ciel. Ia menutup matanya, menidurkan kepalanya ke ranjang Sebastian. Ia kembali menangis bisu.

"Bukan kesalahanmu, Ciel. Bukan …," desis suatu suara. Ciel langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan melihat Sebastian yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, namun ia tetap terlihat bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjangnya, dengan bantal yang beralih fungsi menjadi sandaran punggung.

"Kau bangun," ucap Ciel. Ia balik tersenyum.

"Ya. Kita ada di rumah sakit, kan?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk. "Maaf, ya, Sebastian," ulangnya.

"Sudah kubilang, itu bukan kesalahanmu," ujar Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng.

"Aku sudah tahu Jessica mengincarmu, tapi …," Ciel menundukkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Tak apa," sahut Sebastian. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Ciel. Jari-jari tangannya menghapus air mata Ciel yang tadi sempat mengalir.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tak suka itu," ucap Sebastian sambil mengangkat dagu Ciel lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk balik.

"_Knock-knock_. Maaf jika Jennifer Michaelis menganggu adegan pacaran kalian," Jennifer MIchaelis bertengger di ujung pintu sambil menatap mereka berdua. Ciel dan Sebastian langsung melepaskan diri masing-masing. Pipi mereka berdua bersemu merah.

"Ada apa, Ibu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Begini. Vincent masuk rumah sakit dan kami tidak tahu siapa yang harus menggantikannya. Kevin Dev amat tidak cocok, Tamara Lin mengambil cuti, aku tidak bisa, jadi …," Jennifer menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Kami ingin Ciel menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Aku tahu kau masih memar sana sini tapi—kamu paling cocok. Aku mewakili tim sudah berbicara kepada direktur barusan dan dia menyetujui."

"Ciel? Tapi—Ibu, dia …," lirih Sebastian. Ia melirik ke arah Ciel. "Bukankah terlalu berbahaya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya, Ibu tahu kalau amat berbahaya. Namun melihat ia dapat mengurus diri sendiri, kami yakin dia bisa menggantikan Vincent. Untuk sementara saja," jelas Jennifer.

"Aku bisa," sahut Ciel. Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan mata disipitkan.

"Aku bisa menggantikan Ayah," jelas Ciel lagi. "Aku hanya memar. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sampai Ayah sembuh, kan, Agen Michaelis?"

Jennifer mengangguk. Ia keluar dari kamar Sebastian dan meninggalkan dua orang itu di dalam kamar.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa, kujamin aku akan lebih sakit dibandingkan ini," ujar Sebastian.

"Ayolah, Sebastian. Kau tahu aku bukan perempuan lazim," rayu Ciel. "Omong-omong, aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Sampai nanti," lanjut Ciel sambil mencium bibir Sebastian sejenak. Ia tersenyum dan keluar. Sebastian meraba bibirnya sendiri. Masih terasa hangat tapi—ada sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, kembali tidur. Setidaknya, cincin berliannya masih belum ia pasangkan ke jari manis orang lain. Dan … perempuan itu belum menggunakan cincin apapun selain cincin keluarga Phantomhive-nya.

*u*

**To Be Continued to **_**Love Story**_** Chapter 4**

*u*

***) Anggaplah Sebastian ini **_**left-handed**_**. Kalau memang iya, maaf. Saya gak pernah liat Sebastian nulis. Gak nonton sisen 1 sih sebenarnya.**

***)) Atas terjemahan saya sendiri, di novel Liz Gilbert, itu kayaknya artinya RM Pizza gitu, macam Papa Rons atau Pizza Hut di sini ._. Entahlah ._.**

*u*

_Finnaly! 9 pages, three weeks, and after exam …_ GUE BISA LANJUTIN!

Bentar, biar saya bernafas dengan baik dahulu.

Tarik, keluar. Tarik, keluaaaar … *apasih.

Fuh. Akhirnya lho. Bisa selesai! Walau gantung dan alur awal hingga akhirnya beda jauh kayak Jakarta-S'Pore pake subway *jayus.

Kalau ada typo tolong kasih tahu ya. Soalnya mata saya udah 5 watt waktu selesainya, malas mengecek. Jam 2, hoaaaahm! *so, what?

OK, _Mind for Reviewing?_ :3

*u*

REVIEWS ANSWER:

**Sara Hikari**: Haha. Gomen tidak memberi tahu dari awal. Habisnya itu juga seketika gantinya, makanya abis sekat (?) deskripsi masih _Loving Each Other_. ==a

**dhyetaX1999**: Well, _awkward_? Susah dibayangkan? Ah. Sepertinya Anda baru pertamakali membaca karya saya, ya? :)

Nggak. Nggak panik. Dia udah dilatih sama orang tuanya untuk gak panik. Jennifer Michaelis kan agen khusus gitu, Quantico, agen yang di dunia FFn disebut _–senpai_. Sebastian harus terima keadaan si ibunya selamat atau enggak, dan itulah alasannya dia gak panik.

Dia udah tau. Emang tentu aja gak bisa dijabarin semuanya, kan. Saya ini masih amatir pake banget. Jarang menjabarkan ampe jelas. Saya ini nulis pake cara baku, dan cara saya sendiri. Dan yang terbuat begini. Terus, sumber kejadiannya, dia udah sering denger ibunya masukin peluru ke pistolnya. Dia udah biasa dan dia tau. Keberadaannya dia juga tau, dan dia juga udah tau siapa _waitress_ itu sebenarnya. Makanya dia tetap tenang.

Masih mau menjelaskan apa yang kurang? Diterima. Jika Anda sudah cukup dengan jawaban saya yang ini, saya mohon tidak protes lagi, karena saya dan author lain berbeda. Cara menulis kami berbeda jauh. :)


	4. 4: Bomber Boss

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**. Judul fic yang telah diganti diambil dari lagu milik **Taylor Swift** dengan titel sama.

Warning: AU OOC OCs Fem!Ciel **Don't Like Don't Read** Abalan Agak lebay

Title: **Love Story**

Pair: Sebastian M. x Fem!Ciel P.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: Kedua cincin itu bertaut di masing-masing jari manis mereka. Tragedi yang sebenarnya dimulai, dari sekarang.

*u*

**Love Story, Chapter 4**

**Washington DC, 2008. Few Weeks Later.**

Jennifer Michaelis melihat dari luar ruangan. Matanya mengikuti Ciel—yang kini adalah atasannya—yang sedang menandatangani dokumen-dokumen kasus yang telah diselesaikan Vincent atau olehnya sendiri. Wajah putihnya itu terlihat pucat. Terkadang ia juga menutup penanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

Wanita itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan Ciel. Perempuan yang lebih muda darinya itu menengok. Gurat wajahnya menandakan kalau ia terkaget.

"Hai, Ciel," sapa Jennifer.

"Hai," jawab Ciel. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Ini sudah malam. Sebastian pasti tengah mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Jennifer sambil menarik kursi di depan Ciel.

"Tapi aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan, Michaelis," kata Ciel sambil melirik ke tumpukan dokumen yang belum ia tanda tangani.

"Bisa kau lanjutkan nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau harus istirahat. Penggerebekan tadi pasti amat melelahkan. Aku bisa mengantarmu," tawar Jennifer.

"Tidak, aku bisa menyetir sendiri," tolak Ciel.

"Menyetir sambil mengantuk? Itu pelanggaran hukum, Sayang," Jennifer memberitahu.

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak usah jika kau keberatan," kata Ciel. Jennifer menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menunggu Ciel yang sedang mengusap-usap wajahnya. Perempuan berambut kelabu panjang itu berdiri dan menghampiri Jennifer. Ibu Sebastian Michaelis itu merangkul tubuh Ciel erat sambil terkikik kecil melihat wajah pucat mengantuk anak perempuan itu.

Tepat saat suara _pip_ yang berbunyi dua kali, ponsel Jennifer berbunyi. Wanita itu memasuki mobil sebelum mengangkatnya.

"_FBI Special Agent_ Jennifer Michaelis," sahut Jennifer.

"_Ibu?"_ panggil sebuah suara dari ujung sana. Sebastian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jennifer. Ia yakin pembicaraan ini pasti mengenai Ciel.

"_Ciel masih di sana?"_ Benar, kan, perkiraannya?

"Ibu baru saja akan mengantarnya pulang," jawab Jennifer.

"_Baguslah. Ia tidak kenapa-napa, kan, Ibu?"_ tanya Sebastian. Dari nadanya, terlihat lelaki itu cemas.

"Tidak. Ia baik-baik saja. Tunggu ia pulang," jawab Jennifer.

"_Baiklah. Malam, Ibu,"_ putus Sebastian. Jennifer tersenyum sebentar sebelum kembali mengembalikan ponselnya ke sakunya.

"Sebastian?" tanya Ciel. Jennifer mengangguk dan mulai memutar kunci mobilnya. SUV hitam miliknya itu mulai membelah jalanan Washington DC.

*u*

_Tek_.

Suara sebuah jari yang menyalakan lampu kamar Sebastian. Pria itu menoleh dan melihat tubuh ramping kekasihnya yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Jangan menonton teve," kata Ciel sambil meraih _remote controller_ teve flat di kamarnya dan mematikannya. Acara teve yang ditonton kekasihnya itu adalah berita tentang penggerebekan FBI yang tadi ia lakoni.

"Kukira agen yang terluka tadi itu kau," kata Sebastian. "Aku melihat helaian rambut kelabu panjangmu yang berterbangan saat kulihat tubuh agen yang ambruk itu," lanjut lelaki bermata merah itu sembari menelan ludahnya.

"Bukan …," desis Ciel. Nadanya tiba-tiba melemah. "Itu … itu … Lawrence Tyler …," lirih Ciel.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Tyler?" tanya Sebastian. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan memegang kedua pipi Ciel, menatapnya penasaran.

"Dia … agen yang dipercaya ayahku …," desis Ciel. "Dia … dia … yang amat membantuku … menjadi agen pengganti ayahku … dia—" Tak diminta. Ciel menangis.

"Ssshh. Diamlah, Ciel. Diamlah. Ayahmu pasti mengerti," bisik Sebastian. Ia tahu mengapa Ciel menangis—ia juga pernah, saat George, dokter bawahan ayahnya, meninggal karena menolongnya. Ia menangis begitu keras.

"Ia pasti punya alasan bagus untuk meninggal demi menyelamatkanmu, Sayang. Dia tahu, ayahmu akan sedih dan hanya memikirkanmu jika kau meninggal. Ia pasti memiliki alasan bagus," jelas Sebastian sambil mengelus-elus rambut kelabu Ciel. "Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga pernah merasakannya."

Ciel melepaskan pelukan Sebastian dan menyeka air matanya. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum samar.

"Kau, tidurlah. Aku akan mengganti pakaianku sebentar," kata Ciel sambil membuka lemari yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Sebastian terkekeh kecil sebelum kembali ke kasurnya.

"Eh, kau terluka?" tanya Sebastian saat ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat ke pinggang ramping Ciel yang diperban ala kadarnya.

"Tidak, hanya luka ringan—aw …," rintih Ciel saat tangan Sebastian melepas perlahan perban yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu.

"Ini bukan luka ringan, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian memperingatkan kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu mencari kotak putih yang biasa ia taruh di lemari dan mengambilnya. P3K. Ia membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol dan menutupnya lagi dengan rapi.

"Terima kasih, ya," ucap Ciel.

"Mm, Ciel?" panggil Sebastian.

"Ya?" sahut Ciel. Sebastian terlihat ragu-ragu, namun ia tetap mencari sesuatu di saku celananya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengangkat barang itu. Kotak kecil hitam.

Sebastian membukanya dan terlihat sepasang cincin berlian. "Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang cocok, namun, maukah kau menikahiku? _Please_?" lamarnya.

"Waktunya memang tidak pas," kata Ciel sambil terkikik kecil. "Namun kuterima." Bibirnya melengkung, membuat senyuman.

Kedua cincin itu bertaut di masing-masing jari manis mereka. Tragedi yang sebenarnya dimulai, dari sekarang.

*u*

**In a Villa at Annapolis, Maryland, US**

Sebuah acara keberhasilan FBI yang menangkap Jessica Ng untuk kedua kalinya dengan arsip-arsip pemberontakan terhadap SSA(_Supervisory Special Agent_) dan _Unit Chief_ Vincent Phantomhive dan perlawanan pada rakyat sipil—yang diarahkan pada Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel yang kini resmi bekerja untuk FBI dan keluar dari kantor _advertising_ FLAND datang dengan tunangannya. Perempuan itu berbincang dengan banyak orang dengan gelas _wine_ yang tetap berada di tangannya.

Di tengah gemerlap lampu dari vila yang lumayan besar itu, langit malam tidak memunculkan sedikitpun bintang ataupun bulan. Dan itu juga membuat gemerisik dari semak-semak di seberang vila.

Ciel secara diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari vila. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum sambil melihat sekeliling. "Akhirnya aku keluar dari ruangan pengap itu!"

Tapi kesenangannya tidak berlanjut lama. Ia mendengar gemerisik dari semak-semak tak jauh dari ia berdiri. _Handbag_-nya langsung ia buka dan mengeluarkan pistol yang biasa ia pakai, mengarahkannya berputar.

Ia langsung memutarkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar frekuensi langkah kaki. Ia sebisa mungkin tidak menarik pelatuk pistolnya, namun kunci dari pistol otomatis itu telah ia buka.

"Wow, wow. _Easy, lady. Easy._" Sebuah suara mendekatinya.

"Siapa kau?" seru Ciel.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Omong-omong, jika didekatkan, kau cantik, ya," goda suara itu. Suara laki-laki muda seumurannya.

"Diam atau kutarik pelatuknya!" seru Ciel lagi.

Tiba-tiba mulai banyak langkah mendekatinya. Lelaki-lelaki haus nafsu.

Ciel langsung menarik pelatuk pistolnya ke langit. Membuat gerakan mereka semua terhenti dan sebuah tangan yang menariknya kembali ke dalam vila.

"Sssssh. Ini aku, Ciel. Ini aku," kata orang yang menariknya itu. Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mulutnya yang tadi dibekap dilepaskan dan melihat wajah poker Sebastian yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia memeluk tunangannya itu.

"Jika kau akan keluar lagi, lebih baik kau ajak aku bersamamu," kata Sebastian. Ciel hanya mengangguk patuh.

_._._._._._._._._._

"Brengsek! Mengapa kalian semua tidak bisa mendapatkannya?" seru Claude Faustus yang mengemplang kepala seluruh orang suruhannya itu.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan! Ia begitu cepat menarik pelatuk dan ada yang menariknya ke dalam vila!" jawab salah satu dari lima orang suruhan Claude yang bernama Rembrandt.

"Diam kalian! Aku tak perlu alasan!" gertak Claude.

"Bulan ini bayaran kalian tidak kubayar!" seru Claude sambil meninggalkan sekelompok suruhan bodohnya itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar, kembali ke minivan-nya.

Ia lirik _lighter_ yang terdapat di dasbor mobil. Ia meraih itu dan melemparnya rendah ke udara dan mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kembalilah padaku, Phantomhive."

*u*

**Washington DC**

**FBI Office**

Vincent kembali bekerja. Namun, ia tetap menyerahkan pangkatnya pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Laki-laki tampan dengan umur yang terbilang muda untuk memiliki anak berumur 25 tahun—52 tahun, tepatnya—itu memiliki alasan rasis: _Kalau aku mati, nanti kalian tidak akan bingung siapa yang akan menggantikanku_.

Tumpukan dokumen yang menunggu ditandatangani Ciel makin banyak, dan karena separuhnya dikerjakan oleh ayahnya, ia memaksa Vincent untuk ikut membantunya. Walau Vincent bukan _unit chief_ lagi.

Agen Dev tiba-tiba datang ke ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup tersebut. Ia membawa satu map dokumen.

"Dokumen yang harus ditandatangani lagi?" tanya Ciel.

"Bukan, bukan," Dev hanya terkikik kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos Ciel tadi, "ada kasus baru."

"Itu sama saja dengan dokumen yang harus ditandatangani, bodoh." Ciel memaki pelan bawahannya itu, namun seketika pula ia mengambil map yang diserahkan Dev.

"Presentasikan sekarang. Panggil tim." Ciel kembali menyerahkan map cokelat ke tangan Dev lagi. Dev langsung keluar dari ruangannya.

"Emm, Nak," panggil Vincent.

"Ya?" sahut Ciel.

"Hubunganmu dengan Sebastian tidak renggang, kan?" tanya Vincent.

"Ini disebut renggang?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjukkan cincin pertunangannya. Vincent terbelalak lebar.

"Ka-kau bertunangan dengannya?" seru Vincent tertahan. Ciel mengangguk. "Sejak beberapa hari lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Vincent.

"Hmm, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat. Lagipula Ibu sudah kuberitahu, kok, Yah." Ciel menutup dokumen yang tadi ia tandatangani.

"Ayo. Tim pasti sudah menunggu," Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya, membiarkan ayahnya keluar terlebih dahulu.

_._._._._._._._._._

"Pemboman di daerah ramai, atau dekat pos polisi di Georgetown, Chinatown, dan beberapa daerah ramai lainnya, atau dekat 1258 Hudson," jelas Dev.

"Jelas sepertinya dia mengejek aparat hukum dan seakan berkata 'Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku'." Vincent buka mulut.

"Sepertinya bukan begitu," tolak Ciel. Vincent menatap anaknya itu. "Dia menarik perhatian dengan cara mengebom daerah dekat pos polisi, dan di tempat lain saat polisi-polisi berdatangan, ia mengebom lagi. Jadi ia mencari perhatian untuk mendapat perhatian lainnya. Menurutku, pelaku ini narsisme," jelas Ciel.

"Lalu," Ciel berdeham, "Dari daerah yang ia pilih, aku yakin dia adalah lelaki pengusaha yang berhasil, memiliki selera bagus dalam berpergian, mungkin seorang yang ingin membalas dendam pada salah satu aparat hukum; entah CIA, FBI, polisi lokal, koroner, atau konsultan-konsultan yang berhubungan dengan aparat hukum."

"_Okay_. Korban-korban sudah dibawa koroner dan kebanyakan berumur 25 sampai 40 tahun." Dev berdeham, mengikuti Ciel, "jelas ia mencari korban yang mungkin sekitar umurnya."

"TKP terakhir ada di …?" tanya Tiara, agen yang tiba-tiba berdiri di ujung dinding ruang presentasi.

"Ah, kau, Tiara. TKP terakhir ada di dekat … kantor _advertising_ FLAND," jawab Dev.

"Claude!" seru Ciel tiba-tiba. Setelah tahu ia membuat kaget seluruh timnya, ia cengengesan dan mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol dan tombol hijau. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari ruangan presentasi ke ruangnya sendiri.

"_Faustus_," sahut Claude di ujung sana.

"FLAND ditutup?" tanya Ciel riang.

"_Tahulah kau, ada bom yang meledak di sana. Dan tahu begitu kau malah riang? Urgh, kau harus tahu rasanya tidak bekerja. _Stuck_ di apartemen ini tidak enak, tahu!_" protes Claude.

"Aku tak akan membicarakan ke arah sana. Korban?" tanya Ciel.

"_Tak ada korban jiwa. Tapi luka parah, banyak. Termasuk Terrance_," jawab Claude.

"Jumlahnya ada berapa?" Ciel meraih memo dan pena, menempelkan ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya.

"_34 luka parah dan 12 luka ringan. Oh ya, kalau tak salah, kata 'saksi' yang diinterogasi polisi bomnya ada di dekat lukisan yang ada di dekat tangga dan _elevator," jelas Claude.

"_Okay_. Terima kasih, ya, Claude." Ciel menutup flip ponselnya dan kembali ke ruang presentasi dengan memo yang dibawa.

"Claude memberikan beberapa info tentang pengeboman di FLAND Ad." Ciel mengipas-ngipas memo yang ia pegang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Claude berhubungan dengan FLAND?" tanya Tiara.

"_Come on_, Tiara. Dulunya aku bekerja di sana, tahu." Ciel menurunkan nada bicaranya. Namun setelah tiga orang dari mereka mengambil kunci SUV …

_BANGG!_

Bom, diledakkan di lobi kantor FBI.

*u*

"Yap! Bom FBI diledakkan. Jadi … tinggal di seberang rumah Ciel, _gathering_ Sebastian, dan tempat penculikan, ya?" desis pemuda berkacamata itu sambil tertawa keras. Bahagia dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Bagaimana kukerjai, hum, P-h-a-n-t-o-m-h-i-v-e?"

*u*

**To Be Continued to **_**Love Story**_** Chapter 5**

*u*

**Few Notes about this Chapter:**

Pertama, kenapa saya selalu menggambarkan ponsel characters adalah flip? Karena, satu, ponsel saya flip jadi saya bisa lebih cepat ngertiin. Dua, karena di **Criminal Minds** juga ponselnya Hotch, Haley Hotchner, Prentiss, dll itu semuanya flip. Jadi saya kira mending pakai aja flip, takutnya kalau yang biasa saya salah.

Kedua, kenapa saya bilang umur 52 itu muda karena waktu saya itung, waktu Ciel lahir umur si Vincent 30-an kayaknya #KAYAKNYABEGO!

Ketiga, kenapa ini nanggung banget ficnya? Soalnya tadinya mau dibuat panjang tapi ya…ditambah details AN ini itu udah sampe 2100-an words gitu. –" /gasadar dia chapter-chapter awal **Tiga Kata Saja** ampe berapa halaman

*u*

**Author Notes:**

Hore. Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini, uwooo! Padahal CM belum mulai loh /trus?

Oh iya. Mungkin AN sekarang pendek banget karena gak niat nulis tapi yang pasti …

_Ya know who's the suspect/unsub huh? _XD

Ini udah malem, mau sibuk nonton en pelajarin UUD 45 dulu! Jadi gak diedit atau dicheck, jadi maaf kalau cacat -.-

Oke, tanpa panjang lebar.

**Review, please? **

*u*

**CHAPTER 3 REVIEWS ANSWER:**

**Meadoresgayguys**: Ah biar. Bacanya sisen ini kok /mekso /plak!

Ohoho iya doooooong! XDD /kenapadia?/ Ya udahlah no reason for it (?)

Uhuhu, udah kok! Nanti baca aja di chapter-chapter setelah ini =D

**Sara Hikari**: Yak. Iyalah, masa Ciel yang jatuh luka gitu gara2 ngelindungin Sebas? Lucu amat.

No, not a secret agent but special agent yang berarti agen khusus, Sayaaang =)

Udah, nih! /IYA UDAH INI SEBULAN LEBIH LU APDET BEGOK


	5. 5: How About a Trap?

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**. Judul fic yang telah diganti diambil dari lagu milik **Taylor Swift** dengan titel sama.

Warning: AU OOC OCs Fem!Ciel **Don't Like Don't Read** Abalan Agak lebay

Title: **Love Story**

Pair: Sebastian M. x Fem!Ciel P.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: Pria berkacamata itu tertawa sendiri melihat karya tangannya. "Dengarlah aku, Phantomhive! Kau adalah milikku sekarang."

*u*

**Love Story, Chapter 5**

**Arlington, Virginia, 2008. **

**St. Ursula Hospital**

Stigma detak jantung yang bergerak naik turun.

Angka-angka penentu kehidupan.

Infus-infus penyokong.

Dan … seorang pasangan yang rela menunggunya.

_._._._._._._._

"Nnnggghh …," gumam perempuan yang ada di atas ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Atau, kita panggil saja, Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian Michaelis, yang duduk di sofa kamarnya—tepatnya, baru saja duduk di sofa itu sehabis melihat keadaan ibunya—langsung bangkit lagi dan mengelus kening tunangannya itu.

"Se-Sebastian?" panggil Ciel lemah.

"_I'm here_," jawab Sebastian sambil mengecup kening itu lembut.

"Eh? Tn. Michaelis, bisa keluar sebentar?" Tiba-tiba dr. Jeanne Benvoir, dokter yang merawat Ciel, memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah," Sebastian berjalan keluar kamar rawat dan melipat tangannya. Gelisah.

"Tn. Michaelis?" panggil dr. Benvoir. Sebastian langsung menengok.

"Keadaan Nn. Phanomhive masih sedikit lemah, namun juga sudah beranjak stabil. Dia mungkin mengalami sedikit trauma, jadi Anda sebaiknya jangan mencerocosinya dengan pertanyaan panjang," jelas dr. Benvoir.

"Terima kasih, dr. Benvoir." Setelah menyunggingkan seulas senyum pada dokter muda itu, Sebastian langsung masuk ke kamar rawat Ciel.

"Hei, Sayang," kata Sebastian.

"Ngggh, Sebastian?" panggil Ciel.

"Yap," sahut Sebastian sambil menciumi pipi dan bibir Ciel berulang kali.

"Telepon Quantico …," desis Ciel.

"Sudah. _I already did it_," jawab Sebastian.

"Apa … yang kau katakan …?" tanya Ciel.

"Kantor FBI di DC terbom dan hampir semua—"

"Telepon mereka lagi … katakan … kami akan di sana … sampai renovasi selesai …." Ciel berkata terbata. _Well_, itu wajar saja. Lihatlah! Bahkan di daerah dekat bibirnya ada luka yang lumayan panjang.

"Baiklah—" Tangan Sebastian ditahan Ciel.

"Jangan sekarang … kau temani saja aku di sini …," desis Ciel sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Sebastian menatapnya dan akhirnya menarik kursi yang ada tidak jauh darinya dan duduk di samping ranjang perempuan itu.

_Tok. Tok. _

Kedua sejoli itu menatap ke arah pintu yang terketuk. Terlihat Vincent Phantomhive yang berjalan pelan ke kursi yang ada di samping lain ranjang Ciel dengan kruk di salah satu tangannya.

Vincent berdiri sebentar dan mengecup kening Ciel. "_My sweet little girl_," panggilnya sambil tersenyum.

Ciel, setelah dikecup oleh ayahnya itu, langsung memaksakan senyum dan duduk di atas kasurnya. "Ergh …," keluhnya. Hei, lukanya paling parah dibandingkan anggota timnya, bahkan lebih dibandingkan Tiara yang sebelumnya berjalan di dekatnya.

*u*

**FLASHBACK**

**Sebelum dan Setelah Kantor FBI Terbom**

"_Dan ya ya ya. Claude itu seringkali mengeluh ini itu dan bla bla bla …," oceh Ciel bersama Tiara. _

"_Oh, ya? Wahaha, kau pasti tidak begitu kerasan di sana, ya?" sahut Tiara. _

"_Yaah," Ciel menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya sendiri, "lumayan sih." _

"_Umm, FLAND ada di mana memangnya?" tanya Kevin Lee, memotong pembicaraan mereka. _

"_Dekat perbatasan DC dan Mary—"_

BANG!

_._._._._._._._

"_Urgh …," gumam Ciel yang terlempar lumayan jauh dari tempatnya tadi berjalan. Saat ia mau mencoba berdiri, ia tatap kakinya yang terkena pecahan kaca. Eh, bukan. Pecahan bom—tunggu, memangnya dia terlempar sampai mana? _

_Phantomhive itu melihat ke sekeliling. Masih di lantai tiga, kok. Tapi ini kan …_

_Meja Jennifer Michaelis? Eh, itu kan, berarti …_

_Ia lihat ke kanannya. Matanya nyaris terkena … um … pisau lipat yang seringkali lupa dikembalikan ke laci meja oleh Jennifer. _

_Phantomhive muda itu menatap kakinya lagi. Darimana pecahan bom ini berasal? _

_Ia lirik kanan-kiri. Matanya menuju pintu lift yang terbuka-tutup. Ia lihat ke dalamnya. _

_Bom yang baru saja meledak. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia malah terlempar jauh ke tempat yang dekat dengan bomnya? _

_._._._._._._._

"_Ciel?" panggil Vincent lemah. Entah ia terlempar ke mana. Lelaki tampan itu bangkit dengan tertatih, turun ke tempat meja-meja agen_***)**_. "Ciel?" panggilnya lagi. _

_Ia lihat ke meja bertuliskan _SSA Jennifer Michaelis_ yang terdengar suara rintihan lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan suara bedebam. Kakinya yang pincang membawanya ke belakang tumpukan kertas di meja tersebut dan menemukan Ciel dengan mata tertutup, jatuh tepat di bawah kakinya. _

"_Ciel! Ciel!" panggilnya sedikit panik. Ia coba untuk berlutut—walau itu membuatnya meringis karena kesakitan—dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya, namun tidak terbangun. _

_._._._._._._._

"_Tuan, Tuan! Permisi!" seru paramedis yang berlari-lari mendekati korban-korban. Bahu Vincent tiba-tiba ditepuk, "Agen V. Phantomhive!" panggil paramedis itu dengan segera. Vincent mendongak dan langsung dibawa ke atas ranjang. Sementara Ciel diangkut oleh paramedis lain. _

_._._._._._._._

"_Biarkan aku masuk!" berontak Sebastian Michaelis dari luar palang garis polisi berwarna kuning tersebut. _

"_Tidak! Anda sebagai warga sipil tidak diperbolehkan masuk!" tolak Sherriff tua tersebut._

"_Hei! Ada tunanganku dan ibuku di dalam sa—Ciel!" Sebastian langsung berlari ke arah paramedis yang membawa sesosok tubuh lemah perempuan. Awalnya ia mau ditolak karena tidak memiliki izin, namun mendengar igauan Ciel yang memanggil nama Sebastian terus menerus, ia diperbolehkan juga. Yah, bagaimanapun, memang susah menjalin perasaan dengan aparat hukum._

_._._._._._._._

"_Yap! Jebakan telah dipasang. Bersiaplah terkepul asap, _my dear_ …," gumam pemuda berkacamata yang mengusap-usap tangannya dari dalam mobil yang diparkir di beberapa blok dari gedung FBI itu. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

*u*

"Agen—" Entah kenapa Sebastian selalu dipotong.

"Vince." Vincent tersenyum kepada Sebastian. "Panggil saja aku Vince jika berada di luar pekerjaan."

"Baiklah. Aku mau menengok ibuku dulu. Permisi," kata Sebastian sopan dan langsung berlalu dari kamar rawat itu.

_._._._._._._._

"Eh? Ayah!" seru Sebastian saat sampai di kamar ibunya. Sedikit membuat gaduh juga sih, sebab—ayolah! Siapa yang tidak mau melihat wajah aktor dan musisi tampan nan seksi itu di sebuah rumah sakit, dengan cuma-cuma? Akupun tak akan menolaknya.

Ayahnya, Arthur Michaelis, menengok dan memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu balik.

"Kapan Ayah sampai?" tanya Sebastian.

"Baru saja. Setelah dikabari kalau ibumu masuk St. Ursula, Ayah langsung pergi ke sini." Ayahnya menjawab.

Baru saja Sebastian membuka mulutnya, ibunya terlihat siuman.

"Jenny?" panggil Arthur lembut. Lalu—setelah seorang dokter yang datang memeriksa, keduanya kembali lagi.

"Jen?" panggil Arthur lagi sambil mengelus punggung tangan Jennifer.

"A-Arthur?" sebut Jennifer. Pandangannya masih melayang-layang.

"Aku di sini." Arthur tersenyum dan mengecup kening Jennifer. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap ke arah Sebastian dan menyebut namanya, "Se-Sebastian?"

"Aku ada di sini, Ibu." Sebastian tersenyum lembut dan mengelus punggung tangan Jennifer.

Jennifer yang dikelilingi dua lelaki kesayangannya itu tersenyum lembut. Ia remas kedua tangan laki-laki itu dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jika Ibu mau beristirahat lagi, istirahatlah," saran Sebastian sambil tetap mengelus punggung tangan Jennifer dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ayah juga. Aku bisa berjaga semalaman untuk Ibu dan Ciel sekaligus, kok," kata Sebastian.

"Tidak usah. Ada dokter jaga juga, kan? Kau bisa pulang saja." Ayahnya menolak. Sebastian lalu berdiri, mengecup punggung tangan ibunya dan mengecup kening ayahnya dengan sayang. "Aku ada di lantai bawah, telepon saja ke ponselku jika ada perlu, ya, Ayah?"

"Pasti." Ayahnya menjawab.

_._._._._._._._

"_Knock-knock. Look, who is here?_" canda Sebastian saat masuk kamar rawat Ciel. Ia tarik kursi yang ada lebih dekat kepada ranjang Ciel dan duduk. Menatap wajah cantik itu yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Sebastian mengecup kening Ciel, berlanjut pada bibir dan punggung telapak tangan.

"Merasa membaik, eh?" tanya Sebastian.

"Lumayan …," jawab Ciel. Wajahnya tak seperti sebelumnya—lemah—dan suaranya juga sudah mulai terdengar membaik. Pengaruh obat dan keadaan ayahnya, mungkin?

"Ahaha, baguslah. Um, kau tak keberatan aku tidur di sini, kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Mengapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Ciel. "Kau bisa pulang, kok. Aku akan aman di sini," lanjut Ciel. Tubuhnya yang didudukkan di atas ranjang itu membungkuk sebentar dan menunjukkan sedikit siluet benda hitam, "Aku tadi meminta Ayah untuk mengambilkannya untukku. Pelurunya masih penuh, kok."

"Ck, aku akan tetap tidur di sini," kata Sebastian sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. Lagipula, dia memang sudah biasa melihat Ciel seperti ini. Bahkan saat kelulusan SMA Ciel—ia saat itu sebagai alumni yang meramaikan acara _prom night_—ia sempat melihat siluet hitam yang sama dari tas kecil Ciel.

"Hn," Ciel kembali duduk tegak, "Sebastian, bisa kau tolong senderkan bantal ini ke bawah kepalaku?" pintanya.

"…Ada maksudnya ternyata," decak Sebastian sambil tertawa. Namun tak urung juga ia benarkan bantal itu.

"Malam," kata Ciel sebelum memunggungi Sebastian. Sebastian menatap punggung tunangannya itu dan menjauh ke arah sofa, ikut tidur.

"Malam," katanya balik.

*u*

"Cih, kemana mereka?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu kepada orang yang berbicara dengannya via penyadap yang ia taruh di telinganya***)**.

"_Domba dan pemiliknya menginap di sana,_" jawab orang tersebut.

"Oke. Rencana B, laksanakan!" perintahnya sambil memutar kunci mobil. Melaju dari depan rumah atas nama Phantomhive-Michaelis itu dan melesat melewati jalanan Washington DC, pergi ke apartemennya, di Maryland.

*u*

**Next Day**

**In the morning, January 1****st****, 2009**

**08.00 a.m., St. Ursula Hospital, Arlington, Virginia**

"Hei, sudah bangun kau? Dokter Benvoir sudah memeriksamu?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi Ciel dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

"Sabarlah dengan pertanyaanmu, Sebastian." Ciel menyesap air putih hangatnya yang disiapkan di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Mau kusuapi?" tawar Sebastian.

"Eh?" Wajah Ciel langsung merona merah. "Boleh …."

"Aaaa," Sebastian membuka mulutnya agar Ciel mengikutinya. Saat sendok itu masuk dalam mulut Ciel ia langsung menariknya lembut.

"Jangan begitulah," Ciel mengunyah makanannya, "aku bukan anak kecil," lanjutnya setelah menelan makanan a la kadarnya tersebut.

"Muach! Kumakan dulu deh, nanti kutransfer via mulut!" goda Sebastian. Ciel semakin merona merah.

"Jangaan! Iya deeh~," Ciel meminta dengan gaya anak kecil. Sebastian hanya berkata 'Iya, iya' berulang kali.

"Nah, ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sebastian.

"Darimana kau tadi?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku makan di kafe seberang," jawab Sebastian. Ya, di seberang rumah sakit itu terdapat kafe bernama _Michy's_ yang dimiliki sepupu Sebastian, Michelle Faustus.

"_Nani? Ciel-nee terluka? Kenapa?" tanya Michelle sambil menyodorkan kentang goreng pesanan Sebastian tadi._

"_Bom," jawab Sebastian sambil menoelkan ujung kentang yang ia pegang ke saus sambal._

"_Hah? Malang sekali, Ciel-nee yang manis itu. Dia tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Michelle._

"_Tentu saja, Michy. Ia mulai membaik," jawab Sebastian sambil mengacak-acak rambut Michelle. Banyak orang yang mulai menatap dua sepupu itu. Hei, tentu saja! Awalnya mereka mau memperebuti Sebastian untuk meminta tanda tangan dan lain-lain, tapi karena perilaku 'mesra'-nya dengan Michelle, diurungkan dan menjadi tanda tanya._

"_Syukurlah. Uhm, sore nanti aku menjenguk, ya, Sebastian-nii?" pinta Michelle._

"_Tentu saja! Telepon saja ke ponselku jika kau sudah sampai. Akan kuberi tahu di mana kamar rawatnya," Sebastian menggigit kentang terakhirnya._

"_Berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya._

"_Hei, tak usah. Kau sanak keluarga, ingat?" Michelle mengerlingkan matanya._

"_Oh-oh, jangan kau menggodaku, Michelle," ucap Sebastian. "100 dolar cukup, kan? Kembaliannya kau ambil saja, oke? I'll be back this noon!" seru Sebastian sambil berlari keluar kafe._

"_Ckckck, Sebastian-nii memang selalu begitu ya, jika menyangkut Ciel-nee?" Michelle Faustus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

"Bagaimana keadaan Michy?" tanya Ciel.

"Baik. Katanya mau menjengukmu sore ini, malah." Sebastian tersenyum.

"Eh? Memang aku dirawatnya sampai kapan?" tanya Ciel.

"Sekitar … 1 minggu 1 hari, kalau tidak salah," jawab Sebastian.

"Hei! Itu terlalu lama, Sebastian!" seru Ciel sambil memukul lengan Sebastian lemah.

"Adaw! Iyaa—aduuuh! Duh duh aku serius—aw!" keluh Sebastian. Hei, 'lemah' dalam bahasa Ciel itu bisa berarti 'keras' bagi kita, ingatlah.

"Huff, godalah administrasi itu agar aku bisa keluar lebih cepat," Ciel berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menggodanya. Memangnya bukti apa yang bisa membuatmu keluar rumah sakit lebih cepat? Kalau Ayahmu, dia memang hanya luka di kaki saja. Kruk bisa membantunya."

"Nih." Ciel turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah Sebastian yang ada di ujung pintu.

"_See_? Aku sudah sehat, Sebastian!" gertak Ciel.

Sebastian juga bingung. Seingatnya kemarin Ciel begitu lemah, sampai bicara pun harus terbata-bata. Malamnya tiba-tiba langsung baikan, dan sekarang malah menggertak.

*u*

"Issnell _ballroom_," kata pemuda berkacamata dari dalam mobilnya.

"_Check_," jawab orang yang berbicara padanya dalam radio mobilnya.

"Olivia Park," kata pemuda itu lagi.

"_Check_," jawab orang yang juga berbicara padanya di saluran berbeda.

"_Last one_, Piverette Ave."

"_Check_."

"_Okay. Let's go, guys!_" Pemuda itu langsung turun dari van hitamnya dan berpencar ke tiga tempat yang tadi ia sebutkan bersama temannya yang lain.

Pria berkacamata itu tertawa sendiri melihat karya tangannya. "Dengarlah aku, Phantomhive! Kau adalah milikku sekarang."

Ia mainkan karya tangannya itu di tangannya dan menaruhnya secara diam-diam di meja makanan.

*u*

**Quantico, Virginia**

**FBI Headquarter **

**January 8****th****, 2009**

"Hei," Vincent memberi gelas kopi panas pada Ciel dan duduk di sebelahnya, di pinggir meja.

"_Thanks, Dad_," sahut Ciel sambil meminum kopinya itu perlahan.

"_Guys!_ Elise memanggil kita. Ayo!" ajak Agen Lee sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Ciel langsung turun dari meja. "Ayo," ia tersenyum pada Vincent.

_._._._._._._._

"Kalian bilang pemboman terakhir ada di kantor FBI di DC, kan?" tanya Elise Hoffney, atasan dari semua cabang kantor FBI di Amerika.

"Ya." Tiara menyahut.

"Pemboman pertama, kedua, dan ketiga ada di Chinatown, Georgetown, dan FLAND, dibarengi oleh Norfolk." Elise menarik garis dengan spidol di kelima tempat itu.

"Ada daerah yang merupakan rumah kalian? Tempat resepsi pernikahan? Pembaktian?" tanya Elise.

"Ada beberapa," Ciel menjawab. Ia ambil spidol merah dari meja dan membulatkan beberapa titik.

"Ini rumahku," Ciel menunjuk titik pertama yang dekat dengan Chinatown, "Ini kantor label Sebastian, tunanganku," Ciel menunjuk titik yang ada di tengah, "Ini Issnell, tempat _gathering_ acara TV Sebastian akan berlangsung besok malam," Ia tunjuk titik yang dekat dengan Georgetown, "Ini rumah Vincent," tunjuk Ciel lagi, ke titik dekat kantor FBI—ia berani memanggil ayahnya dengan namanya karena permintaan ayahnya itu—"Dan dua terakhir ini adalah Olivia Park, tempat gudang FLAND berada, bersamaan dengan Piverette Ave."

"Kirim beberapa orang untuk mengintai di sana. Khusus Issnell, kalian datang ke sana dengan membawa penyadap. Jika ketahuan oleh satpam, katakan saja kalau itu hanya sebuah alat bantu pendengaran. _Chop-chop. Let's go, now_!" tegas Elise. Semuanya lalu pergi ke tempat agen-agen berkumpul dan menyiapkan mereka di sana-sini.

*u*

"_Bos, mereka menempatkan agen menyamar di daerah kita,_" lapor bawahan pria itu dari radionya.

"Bah, berani juga mereka. Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Kita siap-siap di Issnell. Tanggal mainnya besok, ingat." Pria itu memutuskan sambungannya.

"Hei, Phantomhive." Pria itu melemparkan kunci rumahnya ke udara dan meleset menangkapnya—kunci itu melayang ke dadanya yang ditutupi kaus hitam, "Ingatlah. Kembali padaku, karena aku lebih baik darinya."

*u*

**TO BE CONTINUED TO **

_**Love Story**_ **CHAPTER 6**

*u*

***) Ituloh…kayak si 'penerjemah bahasa'-nya Anissina (KKM). Jangan bilang gatau pegimane bentuknya -,-**

*u*

…Fiuh. Setelah proses panjang /lebe menulis fic ini, akhirnya selesai jugaaaa.

**Ayashi Dina**, udah selesai tuhh. Sori satu doang WUAHAHAHA /tawa laknat /dezigh buagh

Okedeh edit dulu bentar baru kuurus review.

Ung, soal si Michelle Faustus itu ceritanya adiknya Claude, tapi addict banget sama animangame…jadi suka nambahin kata-kata _–nee, -nii, -san, -chan, -tan, -senpai, _atau bahkan, _-sensei_. Wajahnya imut gitu, rambutnya warnanya cokelat terang. Matanya sama kayak Claude, tapi sedikit lebih lebar. Terus warnanya juga lebih gelap.

Makasih bagi yang udah baca, dan …

_Click the review button if you want me write the next chapter of this fic_!

Sincerely,

~ Misaki ~

*u*

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Sara Hikari:**

hiksu kalau aku buat yang laen pasti akunya harus searching -,-

Ya udah we buat FBI-FBI-an aja XDD Maaf kamu jadi gak ngerti yaa =)

Udah nih. =)

**qisty phantomhive evilLenoir:**

Hehe.

Tenang aja, chapter depan kuusahakan lebih seru! =) Maaf chapter yang ini mengecewakaaan. Abisnya kan si Ciel lucu aja gitu dari lemah ke hiperaktif tiba-tiba WUAHAHAHAHA /digetok pake tongkatnya Ciel

**Ayashi Dina:**

Makanya, nonton Criminal Minds, dumz! /kok bahasanya begindang

Ya udah ah -,- Woi udah apdet loh ya guee. Jangan protes -,-


	6. 6: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**. Judul fic yang telah diganti diambil dari lagu milik **Taylor Swift** dengan titel sama.

Warning: AU OOC OCs Fem!Ciel **Don't Like Don't Read** Abalan Agak lebay

Title: **Love Story**

Pair: Sebastian M. x Fem!Ciel P.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: "Giselle Faustus itu sama saja denganmu, wahai Claude Faustus!"

*u*

**Love Story, Chapter 6**

**Quantico, Virginia**

**FBI Headquarter, January 9****th****, 2008**

"Agen C. Phantomhive!" panggil Elise. _Well_, kau tahu, kan, mengapa dua orang Phantomhive ini selalu disebut inisial depannya?

"Ya, Ketua?" sahut Ciel Phantomhive dari _cubicle_-nya.

"Bawa ini," Elise menyerahkan penyadap.

"Acaranya masih nanti malam—"

"Bawa saja." Elise berlalu dari _cubicle_ Ciel.

"Agen Michaelis!" panggil Ciel dari _cubicle_-nya itu, ke Jennifer Michaelis yang ada di _cubicle_ beberapa blok darinya.

"_Yes_?" sahut wanita itu. Ciel menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke arahnya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Jennifer.

"Ini. Aku ada dua. Acaranya sebenarnya seperti ini, Sebastian datang dengan satu anggota keluarga dan pasangannya. Karena aku tunangannya dan kau orangtuanya yang ikut FBI, jadi kita yang menyamar." Ciel menyerahkan satu penyadapnya.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Jennifer.

"Nanti, Sebastian akan menelepon." Ciel tersenyum lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya, mengurus laporan-laporan. Hah, setidaknya, semua _draft_ yang belum selesai ia kerjakan sudah di-_back up_. Jadi gadis itu tidak usah bingung kesana-kemari.

*u*

"Penculikan, heh?" gertak pemuda itu.

"Nanti saja! Kau gila ya, menculiknya di tempat seperti itu? Di rumahnya saja, saat 'orang itu' tidak ada."

"Hah? Sudahlah, diam saja kau! Aku tahu bagaimana caranya kok. Memangnya siapa yang membayarmu, heh, kacamata kotak? Aku, kan? Jadi, ikuti sajalah perintahku!" Pemuda dengan jaket merah itu membanting ponselnya dengan tanpa rasa ampun ke lantai.

"Cih."

*u*

**Issnell Ballroom, Issnell Building at 1****st**** Floor**

**Washington D.C.**

**About 07.00 p.m.**

"Phantomhive," panggil Elise dari radio mobilnya.

"_Check_," sahut Ciel Phantomhive yang berdiri di samping Sebastian itu seraya menekan penyadapnya ke dalam telinganya—untuk menghindari kecurigaan.

"Michaelis," panggil Elise lagi.

"_Check_," sahut Jennifer Michaelis yang ada di ujung meja pramutama yang menyediakan anggur pinot.

"Dev."

"_Check_," sahut Kevin Dev***)** yang berdiri di ujung taman belakang.

"Lee, Keenan."

"_Check_," sahut Tiara Lee dan George Keenan dari dua mobil terpisah, di pintu masuk dan keluar.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan. Aku ada di ujung pintu timur. Saat kuperintahkan bergerak, baru kalian bergerak—kecuali, darurat. Ingat, _darurat_."

"_Yes, Ma'am_," sahut satu tim—kecuali Vincent Phantomhive dan satu agen yang membantu untuk menjaga rumah dua Phantomhive itu—yang kali ini, dilanda masalah—pemboman. Mungkin sekarang, penculikan.

"Hei, Ciel." Sebastian memeluk pinggang Ciel sehabis bercakap dengan sutradara film-nya, Barney Williams.

"Heh. Dilihat orang, tahu," gertak Ciel sambil meronta, mencoba melepas tangan Sebastian yang melingkar.

"Ah, aku tak peduli." Sebastian mencium pipi Ciel.

"Hei, aku serius! Itu fotografer mulai memotret kita, tahu," protes Ciel. Lagi.

"Baiklah," Laki-laki yang—sebenarnya, tak tahu menahu tentang alasan Ciel 'tak mau dipeluk' yang tak lain lagi karena penyadapnya nyaris jatuh—tadi memeluk Ciel itu, Sebastian, melepaskan tangannya dan menggantinya dengan memegang gelas anggur yang disuguhkan _bartender_ yang berkeliling menawarkan minuman.

Ciel kembali bermain dengan telinganya—penyadapnya, tepatnya—dan akhirnya kembali menatap ke sekeliling.

_Pluk_.

Bahu Ciel serasa ditepuk. Perempuan itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru.

"Hai." Laki-laki itu menyapanya duluan.

"Eh? Hai." Ciel, dengan canggung, menyahut sapaan laki-laki itu.

"_Waspadalah, mungkin dia salah satu anak buah dalang pemboman kemarin._" Elise berucap. Tentu saja ia tahu—hei, Ciel kali ini memakai kacamata. Tepatnya, kacamata dengan kamera tersembunyi.

"Aku Alois Trancy—_well known as_ Nakashima Ken," kata lelaki pirang itu. Ciel langsung ber-oh. Sebastian sudah sering menceritakan tentang laki-laki pirang cantik ini. Perannya selalu antagonis, padahal perawakannya baik dan bla bla bla ….

"Melamun, ung?" tanya Alois.

"Eh? Maaf," sahut Ciel.

"Ciel, kau berbicara dengan sia—eh, Ken!" kata Sebastian.

"Oh, hai, Sebastian." Alois menundukkan tubuhnya.

Sebastian dan Alois malah sibuk berbincang, seakan melupakan Ciel. Ciel membenarkan kacamatanya dan meminum anggurnya.

"_Mobil menepi. F-8901, siap di tempat_," kata Elise kepada dua agen yang ada di luar.

"_F-8862, F-8873, mobil menepi. Tanpa plat, jendela hitam. Jaga pintu, ganti_." Elise memanggil ke Ciel dan Jennifer.

"F-8862, ganti." Ciel langsung menaruh gelas anggurnya di nampan pramutama yang berjalan itu dan segera berlari ke ujung pintu. Menunjukkan lencananya kepada _security_ yang berjaga sebelum mengeluarkan pistolnya dari dalam saku _blazer_-nya.

"F-8873, ganti." Jennifer juga ikut menaruh gelasnya dan berlari ke pintu satunya. Menunjukkan lencananya sebelum mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Ah!" seru beberapa wanita yang ada di ruangan itu. Ciel dan Jennifer menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sembari berseru, "Kami FBI!"

"Jaga semua undangan ke tempat aman." Ciel memerintah _security_ yang tadi berdiri di depannya dan memindah tubuhnya ke depan pintu yang terbuka.

_Slash_.

Suara pisau lipat yang dibuka. Wanita berambut biru keabuan itu langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke luar. Ke arah siluet yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"FBI, _do not move! I repeat, do not move!_" teriak Ciel. Sosok itu tetap berjalan dan …

Lari.

"Kemungkinan tersangka kabur. Kuulangi, kemungkinan tersangka kabur." Ciel berucap pada timnya yang ada di luar.

"FBI!" seru salah satu agennya. Ciel berlari sambil menyimpan pistolnya ke arah sosok itu dan menemukan Dev yang berdiri sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan senapan laras panjang. Ciel mengambil borgol yang ia bawa di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau beruntung belum kubacakan hak-hak dan pasal-pasal UU," kata Ciel sambil membawa orang itu ke mobil SUV yang dikendarai Tiara.

"_F-8873, tetap di tempat._" Elise berkata.

Jennifer berdiri di tempatnya, tetap. Beberapa lama kemudian tak ada suara mencurigakan. Wanita itu mengembalikan pistolnya ke sarungnya.

Suara pintu dibuka. Nyaris saja ditembak—sebelum orang itu berteriak, "F-8862!"

Dan.

_Dor!_

"C!" panggil Jennifer. Ia ambil lagi pistolnya dan berlari ke pintu tempat Ciel tadi berteriak.

_._._._._._._._

_Cess …._

Asap yang mengepul dari pistol hitam itu menghentikan orang yang menembak tanpa melihat tadi.

Ciel Phantomhive.

"Sudah kubilang dulu. Jangan bermain-main dengan perempuan yang dilatih di Quantico dengan gelar penembak jitu terbaik," Ia menggumam. Kakinya ia gerakkan untuk memutar tubuh sosok yang ia tembak.

Rembrandt, yang ia kenal sebagai orang bawahan rahasia Claude.

"Ciel!" panggil Jennifer. Ciel menoleh.

"Kau … _pfiuh_." Jennifer bernafas lega. Kalau Ciel tertembak, siapa lagi yang menjadi _unit chief_ timnya? pikirnya. Setidaknya, bayangannya itu sirna.

"Saat kita kembali, cari Claude Faustus. Kemenakanmu." Ciel berucap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jennifer.

"Ini," Ciel melirik lelaki yang ia tembak tadi. "Dia Rembrandt. Bawahan rahasia Claude. Tidak ada tersangka yang lebih memungkinkan lagi dibandingkan dia."

_._._._._._._._

"_Umpanmu sudah kau keluarkan_?" tanya orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Sudah," jawabnya.

"_Meskipun kau yang merencanakan karena perasaan terdalammu yang amat aneh itu, jangan kira kau bisa berlaku sekenanya. Ingat. Aku tuannya_." Orang di ujung sana berucap.

"Aku tahu."

"_Kembalilah pulang. Besok akan ada perjalanan yang lebih lagi_."

"_Yes, Sir._"

*u*

**Phantomhive-Michaelis Resident**

**Washington DC, January 10****th**** 2009**

**In the Morning**

"Masih kau urus itu kasus pemboman?" tanya Sebastian.

"Mm-hmm," Ciel mengangguk sambil memakan nasi kari a la Sebastian itu. Setelah sendok terakhir, ia berucap, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sebastian menyesap tehnya terlebih dahulu, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bingung saja, kasus ini kan sudah dari bulan lalu. Bahkan sampai Natal saat aku bertemu dengan Claude pun, kau masih mengerjakannya."

_CTEK._

"Claude, kau bilang?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya, kenapa? Kan waktu itu kau juga yang mengurus—"

Bibir Sebastian keburu dilumat Ciel duluan.

"Aku pergi, daag!"

"Ckck, dasar." Sebastian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghabiskan tehnya. Lalu ia tumpuk cucian piring bekas sarapan mereka dan menaruhnya di mesin pencuci otomatisnya.

Karena tidak ada agenda yang menunggu, Sebastian hanya memainkan piano yang ada di lantai dua.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Percaya itu bukan suara pianonya, Sebastian turun ke bawah dan menengok ke luar sejenak. Wajah Claude yang melambai ke arahnya.

"Hei, Cla—"

"Mmmphhh!" Sebastian berontak seketika.

"Silahkan bersamaku, sepupu. Kau tak akan bisa ditemukan. Kecuali, tambatan hatimu itu pintar. _Khe_."

*u*

**FBI Headquarter**

**Quantico, Virginia**

"Aw," Jennifer Michaelis merintih lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Vincent yang melihat kejanggalan itu berjalan ke _cubicle_ Michaelis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Jennifer menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin Sebastian," kata Jennifer. "Aku sudah berkali-kali nyeri di bagian wajah dan punggung. Bulu kudukku juga berdiri—" Jennifer merintih lagi.

"Sebastian harusnya aman. Dia kan tak ada agenda kerja. Ciel tadi bilang, kan?" bingung Vincent. Jennifer menggeleng sambil menaikkan bahunya. "Aku mau pulang dulu. Izin, bisa kau beritahu Ketua Elise?" pinta Jennifer. Wanita itu akhirnya berlalu dari kantor itu.

Petugas teknisi yang memegang seluruh pencarian dan segalanya di ruangan berbeda, Mei Rin Morden, mulai sibuk memutar kursinya kesana-kemari, sebelum mendapat telepon dari agen FBI.

"Mei Rin, bisa kau carikan GPS dari nomor 222-937-558?" pinta agen itu.

"Piverette Ave … unn, FLAND _Warehouse_," sahut Mei Rin. "Omong-omong, aku bicara dengan agen siapa?" tanyanya.

"Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive."

_Klek_.

*u*

"Bagaimana sayatannya, Sebastian?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sebastian lemah.

"Satu saja. Ciel," jawabnya.

"Kematian Giselle … bukan kesalahannya …," desis Sebastian.

"Tentu saja salah Ciel! Dia yang menabrakkan mobilnya dengan mobil yang Giselle gunakan, ingat?" gertak pemuda berkacamata di depan Sebastian sambil menarik rambut Sebastian ke belakang.

"Giselle juga kriminal yang dicari, bodoh!"

"Tapi … dia satu-satunya istriku, asal kau tahu!"

"Giselle Faustus itu sama saja denganmu, wahai Claude Faustus!"

*u*

**Phantomhive-Michaelis Resident**

**Washington DC**

**About 05.00 pm**

Hari ini kasus timnya berhenti diusut karena keberadaan Claude yang standar; gudang FLAND.

"Sebastiaan, aku pulang!" seru Ciel. Tak ada jawaban.

"Ayolah, Sebastian." Ciel melempar _blazer_-nya beserta tasnya ke sofa. Ia lari ke atas, ke tempat biasanya Sebastian bergeming.

Kosong.

Ia ambil ponselnya dan menekan _speed dial_ ke nomor Tiara.

"Tiara! Kau masih ada di jalan?" tanya Ciel.

"_Aku baru saja melewati Piverette Ave_," jawab Tiara.

"Argh. Ya sudahlah." Ciel menutup flip ponselnya.

Pantas saja tadi Michaelis begitu merontanya!

*u*

**To Be Continued to**

_**Love Story**_** Chapter 7**

*u*

***) INI RALAT. RALAT.**

**Nama Kevin yang ada di chapter lalu itu Lee. Nah itu ketuker sama Tiara! Harusnya Kevin itu Dev. Tiara itu baru Lee. Jadi, namanya itu yang bener Agen Kevin Dev sama Agen Tiara Lee. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini /bah bahasamu ituloh**

*u*

…YEAY!

/dansa

Akhirnya selesaiiiii. Lumayan cepet loh dua chapter tibang 3 harian diapdet WUIHIHIHI /kesenengan

Udah ah.

Review pls?

Oh ya, yang soal _cubicles_ itu ya kayak sekat-sekat a la kantoran gituloh. Yang gatau keterlaluan ==" /dzigh

Eniwei ini gak diedit saking author ngantuk. Udah jam setengah sebelas coy. Babay deh, _enjoy reading_.

*u*

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Ayashi Dina:**

Emang nape? Daripada nunggu lama untuk lanjutin yang laen, mending ada yang keapdet kan?

KAN ELO YANG MINTA CEPET APDET DARI DULU. UDAH AH MULAI SEKARANG LU YANG URUS ACC GUE! KESESE TAUUUKKK LU MINTAIN APDET TERUUUSS. /dia serius.

Lu juga tau nanti. Masih ada sekuelnya kok abis ini owari.

UDAH, INI UDAH KILAT. MAU KILAT LAGI, SANA KIRIM KE KANTOR POS.

=p

**Fell Inferios:**

Wii! /main ayunan

Biarin ah serius. Abisnya kalau gak serius itu Ariadne /jdigh

Ung? Makasih! =)

**qisty phantomhive evilLenoir:**

Ah biarin /gulingguling

Udah!

…bah, kok pake kilat-kilatan lagi sih. Udah dibilangin kalau mau kilat ke kantor pos aja (?)

**Sara Hikari:**

Wii~ /main ayunan lagi

Wehehe.

Ih kok tau sih. Huss ah jangan bahas, udah kutulis di atas. =p

Ihhh kok tau lagi siiih.

Ketebak ya? =( =(


	7. 7: End of Case

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**. Judul fic yang telah diganti diambil dari lagu milik **Taylor Swift** dengan titel sama.

Warning: AU OOC OCs Fem!Ciel **Don't Like Don't Read** Abalan Agak lebay

Title: **Love Story**

Pair: Sebastian M. x Fem!Ciel P.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: _Titipkan ucapan terima kasihku pada Ciel untuk menyerahkan Sebastian, sepupu tersayang kita ini, padaku. Omong-omong, pisau ini sudah nyaris membunuhnya._

*u*

_**Love Story**_** Chapter 7**

**FBI Headquarter, Quantico, Virginia**

**January 11****th****, 2009. **

"Agen Michaelis diharapkan tidak ikut." Ciel angkat bicara.

"Kenapa begitu, hm, C. Phantomhive?" tanya Elise.

"Ini menyangkut Sebastian," jawab Ciel. "Jika saat kita mendapatinya terluka parah. Aku tak mau melihatnya kecewa dan marah."

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jennifer ikut membuka mulut.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ciel. Jennifer mengangguk. "Yang penting aku bisa menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup."

Dan ponsel Ciel yang berbunyipun memotong pembicaraan mereka. Masalahnya, ini ponsel lamanya, ponsel pribadinya.

"Aku minta diri dulu," kata Ciel sambil keluar. Ia lihat nama yang ada di layarnya.

_Ash Landers_

_Ash? Untuk apa dia meneleponku tiba-tiba?_ bingung Ciel dalam hatinya. Namun tak ayal juga ia angkat telepon Ash itu.

"Ya?" katanya langsung.

"_Claude_." Ash berucap dengan getir.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Ciel.

"_Tadi dia mengirimiku pesan._" Ash menghela nafasnya. "_Sebastian ada di sampingnya_."

"Dan …?" Ciel mulai keliatan pucat.

"_Teriak. Teriakan …,_" desis Ash.

"Siapa? Siapa yang berteriak?" tanya Ciel.

"_Sebastian. Claude berkata, 'Titipkan ucapan terima kasihku pada Ciel untuk menyerahkan Sebastian, sepupu tersayang kita ini, padaku. Omong-omong, pisau ini sudah nyaris …._"

"Nyaris apa? Ash!" seru Ciel. Hanya ada suara _tut_ panjang.

"Ash!" seru Ciel lagi. Ia akhirnya menutup ponselnya dan masuk ke ruangan tadi.

"Lee. Dev. Ikut aku!" Ciel, tanpa aba-aba, langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan segera turun ke tempat parkir _basement_.

Sebuah SUV hitam, meluncur ke jalanan Washington DC.

*u*

"Ah … pasti Ciel sedang pergi ke kantor sementara FLAND. Merindukan kantornya yang lama. Bukan. Harusnya merindukanku. Benar, kan, Sebastian?"

"Diam kau, keparat!" teriak Sebastian.

"Hum? Ah. Berani juga kau. Bagaimana jika kubilang bahwa aku menaruh bom juga di sana?"

"Jangan!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Berani sekali. Lagipula, aku lebih ingin mati berdua dengannya. Ah, romantis sekali, bukan? Mati berdua, dalam keadaan berpegangan tangan, dengan seorang pembunuh istriku …."

"Jangan harap kau! Dia akan bersamaku hingga akhir hidupnya!"

"Oh ya? Mungkin tidak. Aku sudah merancanakan hal ini lama, oh, sepupuku sayang."

"Cuih! Bajingan!" Sebastian meludah tepat di sepatu dari Italia lelaki itu.

"Berani?" _SLASH!_

Darah bermuncratan.

*u*

**FLAND**

**East Washington DC**

**January 10****th****, 2009**

"Maaf, Anda mencari sia—oh! Phantomhive!" seru resepsionis itu.

"Sudah, Flynn! Aku tak punya waktu basa-basi. Sekarang katakan di mana Ash!"

"Di ruangnya. Lantai 2. Seperti dulu." Flynn, atau tepatnya Flynn Kasparov atau tepatnya lagi orang yang sempat membantunya saat Jessica Ng menembak Sebastian***)**.

"Ash!" seru Ciel setelah membuka pintu ruangan kerja Ash Landers. Ash terlihat pingsan.

"Dev, bawa Ash ke sofa itu. Lee, minta Morden untuk melacak telepon yang Ash terima." Ciel lalu duduk di kursi Ash dan memakai sapu tangannya dan mencari surat elektronik baru di e-mail-nya.

Ada satu yang menarik perhatian.

_Hello, Dearest Cousin, Landers. _

_Aku ada di gudang FLAND. Piverette Ave. Ah, aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, bukan?_

_Ung. Aku ingin kau membantuku. _

_Telepon Ciel dan katakan Sebastian bersamaku. Foto ada di bawah. _

_Titipkan ucapan terima kasihku pada Ciel untuk menyerahkan Sebastian, sepupu tersayang kita ini, padaku. Omong-omong, pisau ini sudah nyaris membunuhnya. Katakanlah itu. _

_Claude Faustus, your bitches cousin and your damn shit partner in FLAND_

"Piverette Ave. Baiklah, Morden. Terima kasih, akan kuhubungi kau saat kuperlukan."

"Hei. Di Piverette Ave." Tiara menutup ponselnya.

"OK. Dev. Biarkan dia di sana. Sekarang kita ke Quantico sebelum menyergap mereka. Aku akan bilang ke Flynn untuk membawa Ash ke rumah sakit nanti."

*u*

"Ah … wajahmu mulus sekali, ya? Cih, harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku tak menyayat wajahmu hingga panjang, hanya tusukan-tusukan mungil," Pemuda itu memainkan kacamatanya.

"Omong-omong, aku memiliki bos lagi," katanya lagi.

"Siapa …?"

"Yang pasti, dosen Angelique University, Las Vegas. Ingatkah kau, dengan dosen forensikku?" tanyanya sambil berdeham.

"Tidak …."

"Ah, padahal, seingatku, kau muridnya juga."

_SPLASH!_

Darah kembali bermuncratan.

*u*

**FBI Headquarter**

**Quantico, Virginia**

**January 10****th****, 2009**

"Keenan! Panggil SWAT!" perintah Ciel.

"Lee! Hubungi Metro!"

"Dev! Panggil tim taktis***))**!"

"V! Hubungi agen-agen lain!"

Sementara dirinya, sibuk dengan laporan-laporan kasus.

_._._._._._._._

**Washington DC**

Sirene dari rombongan mobil mulai mewarnai jalanan Washington DC. Segala arah terus diwarnai suara sama. Mau dari mobil SUV hitam FBI, polisi Metro, atau bahkan SWAT.

Semuanya berkejar-kejaran ke satu tempat.

Piverette Ave.

_._._._._._._._

"Dengarlah sirene-sirene itu. Oh, mereka menunggu kita, sepupu sayang." Claude tersenyum iblis. Ia dorong kursi tempat Sebastian terikat itu ke depannya.

"Kau hanya umpan, sepupu sayang." Claude berhenti dan kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

_._._._._._._._

Polisi-polisi telah memasang papan _do not cross_ berwarna biru di segala penjuru. Mobil-mobil paramedis FBI sudah berkerumun, berjaga jika ada yang terluka.

Mobil SUV-SUV hitam itu juga sudah terparkir ke segala arah.

Radius 100 meter.

_._._._._._._._

"Ung? Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai. Siaplah, Sebastian. Kau akan kembali ke luar. Sebaliknya, oh sayangku Ciel, yang akan masuk …."

_._._._._._._._

"Lee, Michaelis!" panggil Ciel. Ia arahkan dua jarinya ke kanan dan kiri.

"V, Dev!" panggil Ciel lagi. Kali ini tangannya ia arahkan ke bawah.

Setelah itu, kedua jarinya ia arahkan ke depan. Ia ambil pistolnya dari sarungnya di kanan pinggulnya dan berlari.

_._._._._._._._

"Kami dari Piverette Ave merekam keberadaan penyergapan direktur kantor _advertising_ FLAND, Claude Faustus. Di daerah yang luas dan nyaman ini telah diungkap bahwa keberadaan aktor dan musisi tampan Amerika, Sebastian Michaelis, yang disekap oleh Faustus. Ya, Nina?"

_._._._._._._._

_BRAK!_

Pintu terdobrak depan-belakang. Agen-agen FBI, tim taktis, dan SWAT mengarahkan pistol dan senjata laras panjangnya ke satu orang.

Claude Faustus.

"_Well, well, well_. Mengapa kalian langsung serius kepadaku? Tidak menyelamatkan aktor tampan nan berbakat ini dulu?" Claude melirik ke arah Sebastian.

Ciel, yang ada di pintu depan dengan tim taktis itu menyimpan senjatanya dan berlutut di depan Sebastian. Mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan segera memotong tali yang mengikat Sebastian.

"Lari, cepat. Keluar!" perintah Ciel sambil menarik tangan Sebastian keluar.

_._._._._._._._

"Ya, benar, Nina. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Heather Jordan yang memberikan berita langsung dari Piverette Ave. Dan—itu dia! Sebastian Michaelis keluar dari gudang FLAND. Bisa kita lihat bahwa banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak ayal lagi, itu adalah perlakuan Claude Faustus, sang direktur FLAND. Bagaimana, Nina? Oh, tunangan Michaelis yang agen FBI itu? Pastinya ia sedang di dalam. Dan—"

_BANG!_

Lagi-lagi, bom di sebuah tempat yang ramai.

_._._._._._._._

**FLASHBACK**

**FLAND Warehouse**

_Polisi di sana langsung mengambil borgol dan membawa segerombolan anak buah Claude Faustus keluar. _

"_Claude Faustus, tiarap!" perintah Ciel. _

"_Untuk apa kulakukan perintahmu?" tanya Claude. _

"_Dengarkan aku, Claude! Tiarap!" teriak Ciel. _

"_Malas." Claude berjalan ke sebuah kotak kayu. Ia buka isinya._

Tek. Tek. Tek.

"_6 detik lagi." Claude kembali ke tempatnya. _

_Belum sempat berlari. Belum sempat kabur. _

BANG!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_._._._._._._._

Tim SWAT dan taktis masih tidak apa-apa. Masalahnya …

Polisi dan agen FBI yang berdiri di depan terkena parah. Terlempar ke segala penjuru arah, bahkan ke jalan juga.

Apalagi Phantomhive.

_._._._._._._._

Paramedis lainnya mulai dikerahkan. Banyak ambulans yang berkerumun dekat sana. Beruntunglah mereka, radius bom tidak begitu jauh.

Tapi luka-luka mereka semua parah.

Dan Claude, tersangka, mati.

_._._._._._._._

Sebastian yang baru selesai diobati paramedis—tentunya, setelah ledakan bom—langsung memutarkan matanya ke sana-sini. Di mana dia?

Laki-laki 27 tahun itu meneriakkan nama 'dia' yang keluar di baringan ranjang. Tangan-tangan paramedis menahan tubuhnya sembari balik menyeru kalau tubuhnya belum sehat.

_._._._._._._._

"Ciel!" panggil Vincent Phantomhive. Ia simpan pistolnya lagi ke sarungnya dan mengejar paramedis.

Sebuah lencana yang membantu. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans.

*u*

**DC State Hospital**

Ranjang-ranjang diturunkan dengan segera. Semuanya mengarah ke ruang E.R..

Semuanya berseragam. Mau itu rompi anti-peluru FBI, seragam polisi, sherrif, atau deputi.

Semua _gender_. Laki-laki dan perempuan.

Beserta seorang berkacamata dengan senyuman licik.

Claude Faustus.

*u*

**To Be Continued to**

_**Love Story**_** Chapter 8**

*u*

***) Baca chapter 3**

***)) Haih…susah dijelasin. Jadi di epi Criminal Minds 5: 100 itu abis dari apartemen George Foyet aka Peter Rhea mereka langsung ke rumahnya Sam Kassmeyer, apanya USS apa gitu /dor. Terus si Erin, kayak Elise Hoffney gitu, nanya ke Morgan (BUKAN MORGANNYA SM*SH, DEREK MORGAN AKA SHEMAR MOORE LOH) kenapa mereka ke rumahnya Kassmeyer duluan, gak nunggu tim taktis.**

*u*

Maaf nggak jelas…

Ini abisnya masih keingetan epi Criminal Minds 5: 100 sih. /usep air mata

HUWAAA KENAPA HALEY HARUS MATI? GUE JUGA IKUTAN NANGIS TAUUUK! /woi ini bukan tempat curcol

Mana lagunya Angan-nya Anggun lagi sekarang /lirik iTunes Playlist

GRAAAAOOOOOOOOO /galaumodeon

Sudahlah. Eh chapter besok (kalau gak kepanjangan) bakal jadi last chapter (chapter 9: epilogue).

Huhu. Sudahlah.

_Review, pals?_

*u*

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Fell Inferios:**

Hayuk! /ke taman TK di ujung selatan sekolah /MKKB

Oh ya? Aku bacanya pake lagu I Heart You loh /dor

Haha. Wihiii iyadongs, masa Ciel terus yang disakitin (?)

**Ayashi Dina:**

Passwordnya? Nama mantan x absen gue kelas 4 :p

Wihiii iyupz. /kok jadi alay

Loh kan emang jahat di KSII juga.

Udah lu tau chapter ini.

HAHA BIARIN CAPSY RULES! /buagh

Ya udah lu aja yang buat. Jgn jadi anon dong! Gua buatin tuh nama juga kan buat jadi author.

Veey.

UDAH KUBILANGIN KALAU MAU KILAT KE KANTOR POS WUAHAHAHAHA

**Sara Hikari:**

Iyaw. Gpp gpp =)

Haha, mau dirape! /jeduarrr

Udah apdet! XDD


	8. 8: PreWed

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**. Judul fic yang telah diganti diambil dari lagu milik **Taylor Swift** dengan titel sama.

Warning: AU OOC OCs Fem!Ciel **Don't Like Don't Read** Abalan Agak lebay

Title: **Love Story**

Pair: Sebastian M. x Fem!Ciel P.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: "Namanya juga calon pasutri. Masa-masa kejar-kejaran," sahut Vincent Phantomhive sambil menyesap tehnya. Kata-katanya langsung mengundang tawa di ruang tersebut.

Note: Maaf banget kalau saya ngerjain kasusnya dengan profil-profil dll dll, habisnya di **Criminal Minds** kan BAU aka _Behavioural Analysis Unit_ aka suatu badan FBI yang ngurus _behavioural_ manusia. Saya udah kecantol… (oh ya, saya gak tau/lupa arti _behavioural_ tapi ngerti maksudnya.)

*u*

_**Love Story**_** Chapter 8**

**DC State Hospital**

**January 10****th****, 2009 || In the Night**

"Harusnya kau tidak ada di depan! Harusnya kau langsung memerintahkan timmu untuk mundur! Harusnya kau …." Sebastian berhenti mengoceh. Ia menyeka air matanya yang jatuh.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau." Ia melanjutkan lirih sambil mengecup kening Ciel. Sementara yang dikecup itu terdiam, membiarkan tangannya melingkar di leher Sebastian.

"Kalau aku meninggal juga kau bisa bertemu aku, kan, di Sana, bersama Tuhan?" tanya Ciel sambil melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Sebastian.

"Beda." Sebastian menjawab.

"Hm. Aku ingin tidur," ucap Ciel. Sebastian hanya ber-'hm' pelan dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel.

"Ya?" sahut Sebastian.

"Tinggallah."

*u*

**January 11****th****, 2009**

**Phantomhive Resident || In the Morning**

"Kabarnya mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi, 'kan?" tanya Vincent.

"Kalau tak salah, iya. Aku lupa." Rachel menyahut.

"Omong-omong, kenapa Ciel bisa luka, tapi kamu tidak?" tanya Rachel.

"_Well_, anggaplah _unit chief_ yang anakku itu memerintahkanku untuk tetap di posisi dengan radius 100 meter," jawab lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Jen?" tanya Rachel.

"Michaelis? Di rumah sakit juga. Dia terlempar agak jauh dan kepalanya terbentur aspal. Tapi dia tidak kritis, kok. Katanya hanya sedikit luka," jawab Vincent.

"Ng, Rachel?" panggil Vincent.

"Hm?"

"Mana teh pagiku?"

_._._._._._._

**FLAND Warehouse, Piverette Ave**

"Ng, di mana aku?" bingung seorang pemuda berambut kelimis itu. Tangannya ditaruh di dahinya sambil berjalan tertatih ke depan gudang kantor miliknya.

"Kenapa gudangku hancur lebur begini?" tanyanya bingung—lagi.

"Berhenti!" teriak sebuah suara padanya. Ia langsung mengangkat tangan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Kau—Claude Faustus?"

"Ya, aku Claude Faustus. Kenapa?" tanya pemuda yang mengaku sebagai 'Claude Faustus' itu.

"Jadi … pelaku pemboman siapa?" tanya polisi Metro didepannya.

"Pemboman apa? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Claude.

"Hei. Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau kan pelakunya!" bentak polisi itu.

"Jeffrey! Jangan membentak sak … si?" seru seorang deputi wanita di belakang Jeffrey itu.

"Kau Claude Faustus?" tanya deputi wanita itu. Di seragamnya terlihat nama 'Angela Landers'.

"Ya, itu aku, Angela. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan gudangku? Dan mengapa kalian mencurigaiku sebagai pelaku bom-boman yang tak aku mengerti?" tanya Claude.

"Dari mana saja kau selama ini, _dear_?"

*u*

**Afternoon at DC State Hospital**

"Hah? Bukannya Claude Faustus sudah ada di kamar mayat?" tanya Ciel bingung setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Jeffrey McKennigan, polisi Metro yang tadi memimpin pembersihan gudang FLAND.

"Tapi dia ada tadi. Dengan wajah pucat pasi dan bla bla bla …," Jeffrey terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bawa dia ke sini," perintah Ciel. Jeffrey keluar kamarnya dan membawa seorang pemuda yang mirip—bukan, amat-amat-amat-sangat mirip Claude Faustus—ke depannya.

"Ciel?" gumam pemuda itu.

"Pakai ini," Ciel memberikan sebuah kacamata persegi panjang dari meja kecil di samping kasurnya.

"Kau … benar-benar Claude. McKennigan, identifikasi mayat yang ada di ruang mayat. Suruh tim forensik FBI. Bilang ini perintahku. Sekarang!"

_._._._._._._

**Phantomhive-Michaelis Resident**

Sebastian Michaelis berkutat dengan Bard, manajernya, di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Tanggalnya belum pasti, tapi nanti kau akan diajak ke acara _talkshow_ di LA. Dan karena kau menolak untuk memiliki _bodyguard_, mau tak mau aku akan membawa dua _security_ untuk menjagamu. Jangan mendebat, hal ini sudah disepakati oleh tiga belah pihak. Sekarang, yang kau perlu adalah kemeja dan celana panjang yang bagus dan elit, juga berkelas. Tapi sederhana. Lalu …."

Bard terus mengoceh panjang lebar. Sebastian merebahkan tubuh di karpet berbulu putih di depan Bard sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Bard, berhenti," ucap Sebastian tiba-tiba. Bard tetap berbicara.

"Bard! Hentikan ocehanmu!" seru Sebastian sambil meninggalkan Bard ke dapur.

"Tumben kau membentakku. Ada apa?" tanya Bard. Ia menghisap rokok kretek di tangannya.

Sebastian mengambil gelas kecil berleher dan menuangkan _mojito_ pesanannya ke gelas itu. Meminumnya sekali teguk.

Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya ke meja dapur dan berkata, "Pikiranku sedang tak jernih. Biarkan aku menikmati keheningan."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Bard yang terlupakan beberapa lama tadi, ia langsung pergi ke lantai atas dan membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang di kamarnya.

*u*

**DC State Hospital**

**Evening**

"Ya, Nn. Phantomhive. Anda bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sekarang. Pastikan dosis obat yang Anda minum benar, oke? Obat yang ini, satu kali sehari, lalu, obat yang ini, diminum sebelum tidur, lalu …," oceh dokter yang merawatnya.

"Aku tak akan lupa dosisnya, dokter!" kata Ciel sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu keluar dari rumah sakit dan masuk ke SUV hitam yang dikendarai ayahnya.

Sesaat sebelum ia akan menutup pintu mobilnya …

"Ciel!" panggil Claude.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Claude. Ciel menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa kau."

Yah—sebenarnya, ia _tahu_ siapa laki-laki di depannya. Hanya saja …

_Aneh_ juga jika ia mengenali _tersangkanya_ yang _meninggal_ dan tiba-tiba datang ke _hadapannya_ dengan wajah _tak bersalah_.

*u*

**Phantomhive-Michaelis Resident**

**Night**

"Malam, Ciel," sapa Sebastian yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan.

"Hai, Sebastian," sapa Ciel balik sambil memegang keningnya. Perban yang membalut kepalanya itu membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

"Jangan kau pegang keningmu. Akan menambah sakitnya." Sebastian berucap.

"Terserah kau, _dokter Sebastian Michaelis_," gurau Ciel. Ia mengecup bibir Sebastian sebentar dan duduk.

"Hm, kau buat apa ini? Tortilla?" tanya Ciel.

"Yap." Sebastian mengangguk.

"Ooh. Cepatlah makan, karena aku tak akan makan tanpamu," sergah Ciel.

"_Aye, Captain_!" sahut Sebastian kocak. Ciel tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang mulai menyembur dari mulutnya.

_._._._._._._

**Midnight**

"_Agen Phantomhive? Saya Imelda Humphrey dari tim forensik FBI, telah menemukan kepastian identitas dari tersangka kita_," ucap anggota tim forensik FBI yang bernama Imelda Humphrey itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Ciel. Ia mengambil gelas air putih di sampingnya dan meminum obatnya.

"_David Faustus. Ia memiliki catatan kriminal tentang pembunuhan, penculikan, dan pemboman sekaligus pada tahun 1999. Saat saya melihat silsilah keluarganya, David Faustus merupakan saudara kembar dari Claude Faustus, yang merupakan seorang 'tersangka' kita. Mereka berdua memang memiliki wajah mirip dan memang memakai kacamata sama, dengan minus yang sama. Maka dari itu Anda sempat mengiranya sebagai Claude Faustus, kakak kembarnya_," jelas Imelda.

"Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu Claude nanti," kata Ciel, "terima kasih."

"_Sama-sama, Agen Phantomhive_," Imelda menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi katering dan bla-bla-bla yang kau bilang bisa kau _handle_ sendiri?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya, sudah," jawab Sebastian sambil mencuci piring.

"Sudah bilang tanggalnya?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Sudaaaah," sahut Sebastian.

"Huff. Baiklah. Tinggal undangan, ya? Urgh," keluh Ciel.

"Kalau kau malas, biar aku saja yang buat," kata Sebastian yang datang sambil menggantung apron di dekat dapur.

"Tidak usah. Kau bekerja banyak untuk hari penting kita," kata Ciel.

"_Well_, kau benar." Sebastian mengangguk. Ia menatap _smartphone_-nya yang tergeletak di meja makan.

"Kenapa, hm? Bardroy?" tanya Ciel.

"Dia berjanji akan meneleponku tentang acaraku di LA dan bla-bla-bla itu," jelas Sebastian. Ciel hanya ber-oh kecil.

"Huft," Sebastian mengambil benda hitam itu dan membawanya ke kursi sofa di depan teve LCD di ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Sialan kau, manajer pirang," maki Sebastian sambil menaruhnya di _coffee table_ kaca di depannya. Ciel melihatnya sambil menahan tawa. Ia berjalan ke belakang Sebastian dan menaruh tangannya di pundak Sebastian. Mulai memijat tubuh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Jangan, jangan kau pijati aku. Kau pasti lebih capek dariku," tolak Sebastian.

"Tak apa. Belum ada telefon dari markas." Ciel berucap. Tak lama kemudian tangannya dilepas dari pundak Sebastian dan mengecup ubun-ubunnya. Ia pindah ke samping Sebastian.

"Kejadian dua hari lalu, itu … karena aku menyayangimu," kata Ciel sambil duduk bersandar di sebelah Sebastian.

"Tahu bahwa kau diculik membuatku sedikit memiliki kesusahan untuk berpikir jernih," kata Ciel. Ia menurunkan kepalanya dari pundak Sebastian ke pangkuannya, "mungkin aku keras kepala, tapi aku juga sayang padamu. Aku lebih memilih meninggal karena menyelamatkanmu dibandingkan menangisi kepeninggalanmu karena seorang brengsek satu itu."

"Ciel …," sebut Sebastian. Ia ambil tangan berkulit pucat itu dan mengecupnya perlahan.

*u*

**Next Day**

**Brooklyn, NY**

"Lizzie Middleford!" panggil Sebastian saat ada belakang panggung _catwalk_.

"Oh, hai, Sebastian!" sahut Elizabeth Middleford sambil memeluk Sebastian sejenak. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu pernikahanku dan Ciel akan dilaksanakan waktu dekat ini, 'kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu. Lalu?" Elizabeth memicingkan matanya.

"Kami ingin kau menjadi pendamping wanita nanti. Maukah kau?" tawar Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Tapi, siapa yang menjadi pendamping prianya?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Ada dua, tapi yang mendampingimu itu Claude Faustus, sepupuku." Sebastian menjawab.

"Bukankah dia sudah meninggal?"

"Err, itu David. Saudara kembarnya," jelas Sebastian.

"O-oh. Mm, nanti gaun pendampingku sudah disiapkan atau aku harus memesan sendiri?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Disiapkan. Ciel sudah menyimpan sebuah gaun yang bagus untukmu," Sebastian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oke! _See ya later_," Elizabeth memeluk Sebastian lagi sebelum kembali ke meja riasnya.

_._._._._._._

**New York Police Department**

**New York, NY**

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu kami mengurus kasus di sini?" tanya Jennifer Michaelis saat melihat Ciel yang datang.

"Aku sempat ke markas sebentar. Karena tahu kalian ada di sini, langsung kukejar. Kelihatannya aku memang sudah terobsesi untuk kerja," tawa Ciel.

"_Welcome to NYPD, dear_," kata Detektif Lawrence Black. Ciel tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, jadi kasus apa yang kita urus kali ini?" Ciel mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Pembunuhan." Detektif negro itu angkat bicara.

"Hm?" Ciel melirik ke arah Jennifer yang ada di sampingnya.

"Oh, iya. Ini beberapa hasil profil kami," Jennifer memberikan beberapa lembar berkas, seakan tahu maksud gumaman Ciel.

"Baiklah," Ciel mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya.

"Tunggu," mata birunya mendelik ke berkas-berkas lain yang tadi ia baca. "Ini salah." Ciel mengambil pena di meja detektif yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh berkas dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat.

"Pelakunya pasti wanita." Ciel menunjuk kalimat yang ada.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lawrence dan Jennifer. Ciel mengobrak-abrik foto-foto dari TKP-TKP yang ada.

"Kenapa tusukannya halus?" tanya Ciel.

"Kenapa tak ada sisa-sisa darah berceceran?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jika pembunuhnya laki-laki, mereka akan cuek bebek dengan segalanya. Pembunuhan di Lima, Dallas, Bristol, New Jersey? Lelaki dan acak-acakan. Sementara ini rapi dan tertata. Perempuan." Ciel mencoret tulisan di berkas itu.

"Baru datang langsung menginterupsi …," gumam Vincent Phantomhive.

"Ayaaah," gerutu Ciel. Vincent tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kalian sebar profil awalnya?" tanya Ciel.

"Sudah." Semua menatapnya.

"Oke. Kita sebar profilnya lagi sekarang."

*u*

**Beberapa Jam Kemudian …**

"Is this _Phantomhive_?" tanya Penelope Spencer.

"Ya. Kau sudah dapat tersangka?" tanya Ciel.

"Yup_. Beast Kelvin_***)**_, pemain sirkus _Noah's Ark Circus_. Berkebangsaan Inggris dan sekarang bekerja sambilan sebagai … PSK._" Penelope menjawab. "Umurnya 21 tahun, dan dalam dokumennya ia termasuk anak yang disiksa oleh orang tuanya."

"OK. Terima kasih," Ciel menutup ponselnya.

"_Guys!_ Spencer mendapat hasil. Beast Kelvin, 21 tahun, perempuan berkebangsaan Inggris, seorang PSK mahal, dan menderita saat ia kecil." Ciel berseru.

"Alamat?" tanya Det. Black.

"Bronx," Ciel memberikan secarik kertas.

"Ugh, ternyata kerja kalian cepat sekali saat ia ada," bisik Det. Black ke Vincent Phantomhive.

"Dia itu anaknya tegas, tidak mau bertele-tele, dan harus _on time_. Yah, menyelamatkan beberapa kasus juga, sih. Makanya aku tak mengambil jabatannya lagi." Vincent menjawab sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayah, aku masih disini," Ciel menyahut.

*u*

**Bronx, New York**

"Kelvin, NYPD! Buka pintunya atau kami dobrak!" seru Det. Black dari luar dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Mundur," Detektif negro itu mendobrak pintu. Terlihat Beast Kelvin yang duduk dengan segelas bir di tangannya. Di meja kecil di sampingnya terlihat 5 botol bir yang pecah sana-sini.

"Cepat, tangkap aku …," gumam Beast Kelvin.

"Jangan permainkan kami." Detektif Lawrence Black menaikkan laras pistolnya.

"Tembak saja. Aku tak ada harapan hidup. Oh ya, coba buka kamar mandi, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Kelvin memecahkan gelas kosong itu. Det. Black menggoyangkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Beberapa orang berseragam biru tua itu mengikuti arah kepalanya.

"Mayat terakhir." Salah seorang opsir yang masuk ke sana berseru kecil.

"Cari identitasnya!" sahut Det. Black.

"Maya Geraldine," jawab opsir itu.

"Beast Kelvin, kau ditangkap atas pembunuhan 8 orang tak bersalah." Det. Black mengambil borgol silvernya dan memasangnya di tangan perempuan kotor itu.

"_Tak bersalah_, kau bilang? Ha-ha," tawa Kelvin miris. "Harusnya mereka bersalah. Mereka menyiksa anak mereka seperti kambing busuk yang harus dibunuh hidup-hidup …," lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

"Kelvin, kami tak mau mendengar kisah-kasih masa kecilmu." Ciel Phantomhive yang berdiri di dekat pintu belakang itu menaruh pistolnya kembali ke sarungnya.

*u*

**Beberapa Jam Kemudian …**

"Aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa mengusut hal ini begitu cepat." Detektif itu mengeluarkan nada kagumnya pada Ciel.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, terima kasih atas pujiannya." Ciel tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, Lawrence! Mau kau periksa dulu atau bagaimana?" seru salah seorang anggota CSI yang membawa mayat Maya Geraldine itu.

"Bawa saja! Akan kuproses di lab nanti." Black menyahut. CSI itu menutup pintu mobil yang mengangkut jenazah tersebut dan duduk di jok depan, meninggalkan sekawanannya yang lain, yang menetap di TKP.

"Kami akan kembali. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," Ciel menunduk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu." Black menjawab dengan senyuman balik.

"Tanggal berapa?" tanya Jennifer yang tiba-tiba merangkul leher Ciel.

"Apaan?" bingung Ciel.

"_C'mon, you know what I mean_," Jennifer berkacak pinggang.

"Aah, itu. Mungkin, hm, 20 Januari?" Ciel menimbang-nimbang tangannya seperti neraca yang rusak.

"Akan kutunggu." Jennifer tersenyum.

"Tentu kau akan, _Momma_," tawanya kecil.

*u*

**Georgetown, DC**

Dua keluarga itu duduk bersama di meja makan dengan canda tawa mengiringi mereka.

"Gereja mana yang kalian pilih?" tanya Rachel Phantomhive. Ciel dan Sebastian saling tatap-menatap. Seperti berkata _'Kau saja yang bilang!' 'Kau saja!' 'Kau!'_

"Oi, jangan tatap-tatapan. Jawab pertanyaan Ibu, Ciel," lerai Rachel.

Sebastian tersenyum kemenangan. Ciel menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, "Saint Sebastian."

"Sesuai nama mempelai lelaki," goda Arthur Michaelis.

"Ayaah!" gerutu Sebastian.

"Kau yang memilih, Sebastian. Kenapa kau yang kesal?" tanya Ciel.

"Eh, iya juga, ya," gumam Sebastian sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yak, sepertinya umurmu memang mengambil ingatanmu," canda Jennifer Michaelis.

"Pfft—oh, Sebastian. Aku tak benar-benar bermaksud untuk mentertawakanmu!" kata Ciel sambil menarik-narik tangan Sebastian yang dilipat.

"Sebastian, kau tahu aku tak benar-benar akan mentertawaimu, 'kan? Yah, walau, candaan ibumu persis untukmu—Sebastiaaan! Jangan maraaah!" serunya sambil mengejar Sebastian yang keluar dari ruang makan.

"Kok, jadi opera sabun begini …," bingung Arthur.

"Namanya juga calon pasutri. Masa-masa kejar-kejaran," sahut Vincent Phantomhive sambil menyesap tehnya. Kata-katanya langsung mengundang tawa di ruang tersebut.

"Tahu deh, bagaimana anaknya nanti," tawa Rachel.

*u*

**Continued to Love Story chapter 9**

*u*

Hore, selesai.

Akhirnyaaa selesai chapter ini huft. Tapi kok kayaknya endingnya nggak cocok sama awalnya ya -_- Yaudahlah paduli amet.

Oh ya disini ceritanya kerjanya Elizabeth tuh kayak model catwalk gitu. Tapi nggak kayak Malinda Dee loh…

Trus, knp ini sekarang nelfonnya ke Penny Spencer? Karena ceritanya Mei Rin ini sniper FBI yang pinter IT, terus Penny Spencer-nya lg kemana gitu gabisa kerja. Trus digantiin sama Mei Rin~

Oke tanpa banyak cincong lagi,

**R&R?**

*u*

Mesin jawaban orang (sedeng) berangkaat!~:

**Ayashi Dina**:

Iya =3 Kaitnya David XP

Nggak dia nggak mati *tunjuk-tunjuk ke atas

.

Emang lo tau mantan gue siapa?

Haha sok aja sana gue maunya pake Fed-Ex XD

.

**Vi Ether Muneca**:

Nggak nggak kasian Sebastian … *gelinding

Udah.

.

**Sara Hikari**:

Iyo. Heheu.

Nggak, bukan Claude! Ihiwihiw XP

.

Nggalah, masa FBI habis kasus gitu sih. Nggak elit…

Kalo bisa, sih. =p

.

**qisty phantomhive evilLenoir**:

Hehe. Iya gppgpp.

Ooh kandang ayamnya Jaka Tarub? Maaf saya namanya Joko Tarub bukan Jaka Tarub *jauh

Hehe. Itu bukan Claudeeeee wuahahahahaha

Ini udah! =3

.

**Lacie C. Fraij**:

Mau punya istri 10! *ditusuk Cladue

.

**Fara**:

Udaaah hihi. Hm yang terjadi sama Ciel? Cuma Tuhan yang tahu… *sokalim *padahal ibadah aja setengah-setengah *dilempar

.

**verluci: **

Iya kayak Osama bin Laden gitu *loh kok malah

Oh yaaa? Makasiiih! Menurutku aku masih abal-abal kok, masih kudu diasah lagii. Jelek malah -_- Tapi makasih =3

…Yaah kok kilat sih. Udah dibilangin mau kilat pake Fed-Ex! *yah mulai

.

**(NB: Saya mau makasih sama yang ngefave, dan maaf bagi readers yang kudu nunggu lama untuk apdetan coretkarenasayamalescoret yang setengah cepet setengah lemot ini. Makasiih~)**


	9. 9: 4 Days Before

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**. Judul fic yang telah diganti diambil dari lagu milik **Taylor Swift** dengan titel sama.

Warning: AU OOC OCs Fem!Ciel **Don't Like Don't Read** Abalan Agak lebay

Title: **Love Story**

Pair: Sebastian M. x Fem!Ciel P.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: Charlotte Prabowo? Coret. Kali ini, masalahnya lebih rumit. Termasuk kepada tiga jiwa dalam satu tubuh …

P.S.: Ada OC yang rada-rada mirip _Leroy Jethro Gibbs_ (Mark Harmon) sama _Anthony DiNozzo_ (Michael Weatherly) di sini so… beware =p

*u*

_**Love Story**_** Chapter 9**

**Washington, DC**

**January 15****th****, 2009 || Midnight**

Ciel memainkan helaian rambut hitam tunangannya yang tersebar di depannya. Tangan mungilnya kadang memelintirnya lembut lalu melepaskannya lagi.

"Kau bergerak seperti kucingku, Ciel." Sebastian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Ciel sambil memainkan jemarinya di pipi putih itu.

"Aku memang kucingmu." Ciel menoel hidung Sebastian.

"Oh ya?" tanya—tepatnya, goda—Sebastian sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium Ciel lembut.

"Rawr."

*u*

**J. Edgar Hoover Building**

**Washington DC**

**January 16****th****, 2009**

"Empat hari lagi, ya?" goda Tiara.

"Apa, sih." Ciel mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengusir Tiara.

"Ah, kamu _blushing_ tuh!" tawanya.

"Aduh, kalau tidak suka karena gagal menjadi pendamping wanita, bilang!" Ciel mulai menunjukkan emosi.

"_Whoops_!"

"_Lads_, _come here_." Kevin memimikkan tangannya ke arahnya, memanggil kedua perempuan itu.

"Kasus baru," tebak Ciel.

"_Very well_, _boss_." Kevin tersenyum dan membukakan pintu presentasi lebih lebar.

_._._._._._._

**Los Angeles Police Department**

**Los Angeles, California**

"Kali ini, akan ada tiga agensi yang mengurus kasus." Letnan Jeremiah Cooper***)** dan Detektif Jerome Kashfir itu berdiri menatap tim FBI dari DC itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ciel.

"Di sana." Jeremiah menunjuk pintu kaca LAPD yang terbuka dengan sekelompok orang—sepertinya sebuah tim agensi pemerintah, entah CIA atau CGIS atau mungkin NCIS—mendekati mereka.

"Agen Khusus NCIS Charlotte Karlina Prabowo. Agen Leonard Shepard, Brian Anderson dan Adriana 'Aria' Anderson, dan Kayla Ophelia," ucap seorang dari mereka yang memakai hijab putih yang menutupi sebagian tulisan NCIS di lencananya.

"Siapa mereka, Jer?" tanya Charlotte-atau-Karlina-terserahlah itu.

"Agen Khusus FBI Ciel Phantomhive. Agen Vincent Phantomhive, Tiara Lee, Kevin Dev, Jennifer Michaelis, dan George Keenan," sahut Ciel duluan. Ia ikut menunjukkan lencananya dan mengembalikannya ke belakang _blazer_ biru tuanya.

"Char, ini _agensi_ lain yang kubilang. Phantomhive, ini _agensi_ lain yang kuceritakan barusan." Jeremiah menatap dua _unit chief_ masing-masing tim itu.

Charlotte Prabowo menyodorkan tangannya. "Panggil aku Charlotte atau Char jika kau tidak bisa mengeja Karlina." _Sedikit … mengejek?_

"Kau tentu bisa mengeja Ciel, Char." Ciel Phantomhive menyahut tangan perempuan yang [sepertinya] berbeda 3 tahun dengannya itu.

"Nah, kalian pasti tahu kasus yang kita urus kali ini, 'kan?" tanya Jerome. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, kurasa kasus ini mirip sekali dengan film—" *_SLAP!_*

"_Shut up_, Brian." Charlotte berujar setelah memukul bagian kepala belakang Brian.

"Tunggu, bukannya itu kurang lebih termasuk dalam sesuatu-melecehkan-menghina dalam pasal?" bingung Ciel.

"Tamparan di wajah itu memalukan. Tamparan di belakang kepala itu membuat sadar,***))**" bela Charlotte.

"_Whatever_. Lanjutkan, Jer." Ciel mengibaskan tangannya dan menatap kembali ke Jerome.

"Kalian, 'kan, _profiler_, jadi, mohon buat profil geografis dan psikologis. _You_, NCIS, bantu aku mencari hubungan para korban." Jerome menunjuk-nunjuk papan kaca yang dicoret-coret dan ditempel-tempeli foto-foto korban serta beberapa kemungkinan tersangka***)))**.

"Satu." Charlotte buka mulut.

"Hm?" sahut Jerome.

"Mereka semua Marinir dan _US Navy_. Dan Muslim." Charlotte menunjuk beberapa foto di papan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya George.

Charlotte menyibakkan bagian hijab yang menutupi pandangannya. "Korban laki-laki memakai kopiah. Itu bukan Yahudi. Ataupun yang kalian pakai, Katolik atau Protestan atau terserahlah. Atau dua dari mereka ada yang memakai kalung bintang dan bulan. Itu tanda Islam. Korban wanita juga ada yang memakai kalung bintang dan bulan. Ada juga yang memakai hijab sepertiku."

"Tunggu, maksudmu—"

"Kemungkinan besar aku juga diincar. Ya."

*u*

**Next Morning**

**LAPD**

"_Hey_, Char. _Wake up_." Jeremiah menaruh segelas kopi di sebelah Charlotte. Agen NCIS itu tertidur dengan keadaan duduk dengan tangan memegang data kasus. Masih dengan kacamata yang tertahan dengan hijab ketat plus _earphone_ yang sengaja dipakai.

"Eh, maaf. Aku tertidur, ya?" tanyanya.

"Yep. Tak apa, sih. Aria bilang kamu belum tidur sejak kasus terakhir." Charlotte tertawa kecil setelah meminum kopi _Starbucks_ yang diberikan Jeremiah.

"Ya, memang," jawab Charlotte. Dia menatap Jeremiah lalu melirik anggota timnya yang diambil alih oleh Aria—jangan Brian, nanti dia malah bercerocos tentang film terbaru di bioskop—sementara agen FBI perempuan itu sedikit berdebat dengan Aria. Dia berdeham.

"Aku ke sana." Charlotte berdiri sambil membawa kopinya. Lalu dia berbalik dan mencium bibir Jeremiah singkat. "_Thanks for the coffee_, _by the way_."

_._._._._._._

"Aria, biar kuambil dari sini. Jadi?" Charlotte merapihkan rambut yang keluar dari hijabnya dan melihat profil psikologis dari Ciel.

"NCIS tidak mengajarkan untuk membuat profil?" tanya Ciel dengan oktaf tinggi.

"Ter…gantung," jawab Charlotte, "tergantung orangnya."

"Maaf?"

"Tergantung tugas." Charlotte menjelaskan singkat.

"Pantas." Ciel kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil mencorat-coret beberapa kalimat di laporannya.

"Kenapa?" Charlotte mengambil kursi di dekat Ciel.

"Anak buahmu mengira aku ini orang sinting." Ciel menaruh map hitam yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya.

"A—_Damn_. Aku harus mengangkat ini." Charlotte mengambil iPhone-nya dan keluar ruangan.

_._._._._._._

**Washington DC**

"_Yep_, Char." Sebastian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sendiri di atas sofa dengan tangan satunya memainkan _remote controller_ TV-nya.

"_Noooo!_ _I know you still with _Jer _but_—'_kay_." Sebastian mematikan hubungan teleponnya dan berhenti di saluran E! News.

Penuh dengan gosip-gosip pernikahannya.

"_Damn_."

_._._._._._._

**Afternoon, 12.02pm**

**LAPD**

Semuanya memegang sebungkus _hamburger_ di tangan sambil membaca laporan sementara kasus yang sekarang mereka kerjakan. Terkecuali ketua tim mereka yang ada di ruangan terpisah dengan hanya segelas kopi bermerk sama, _Starbucks_.

"_Hey_, Char," panggil Ciel sambil menutup mapnya.

"_Yep_?" sahut Charlotte seraya meminum kopinya.

"Kemarin kau bilang, _'Kemungkinan besar aku juga diincar. Ya_.'," kata Ciel, "Apa maksudmu saat itu? Kau bukan marinir atau _US Navy_."

Charlotte mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan memainkannya sebentar, lalu menunjukkannya pada Ciel. "Letnan Kolonel C. K. Prabowo. _US Marine_. Itu saat kami ada di Irak. Hanya tujuh dari semua itu yang selamat. Termasuk aku. Aku punya pangkat yang lumayan tinggi, _kami_ Muslim, yang berani-beraninya menembak sesama Muslim dan membunuhnya tepat di jantung.

"Siapapun yang melakukannya, pasti juga seorang Muslim yang balas dendam. Dan aku yakin tentang itu." Charlotte menunjuk-nunjuk bagian bawah dadanya, "Firasatku. Untuk hal ini, aku menganggapnya pribadi. Semua korban," kali ini ia menunjuk map hitamnya, "aku kenal. Dan mereka adalah yang selamat dari perang itu."

"Dan kenapa Jer tahu?" tanya Ciel, "Maaf jika aku mencampuri urusanmu. Aku hanya penasaran, jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya, _it is okay_."

"Dia mantan agen NCIS yang terbaik. Salah satu yang terbaik. Pangkatnya agak jauh dariku, tapi kami pernah ditugaskan bersama dan ya, begitulah. Dia tahu aku, aku tahu dia. _Kaboom_." Charlotte tersenyum kecil.

"Ah. _I get it_. Er—" Sebuah suara dari iPhone yang Ciel genggam mulai nyaring di antara mereka. Ciel melihat sekilas ke layarnya. Telepon, dari, tunggu, Sebastian Mich—

"Ada telepon." Refleks, Ciel langsung memberikannya ke Charlotte.

"Aku permisi," Charlotte mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya di luar.

"Tidak mungkin Sebastian."

_._._._._._._

**Washington DC**

"_Wait, what_? _No, that's impossible_!" seru Sebastian.

"I know. _Tapi benar. Kau sepertinya harus ke LA secepat mungkin_."

"Dia menatapmu sekarang?" tanya Sebastian.

"She is."

_._._._._._._

**LAPD**

"Kenapa harus aku yang keluar ke pers?" tanya Brian.

"Karena kamu yang paling _Princess Charming_, _Prom Queen_!" sahut Aria.

"Diam, _Prom King_!" seru Brian.

"Heh, siapa yang mengajak kembaran _perempuan_nya ke _prom_ dan mem intanya jadi rajanya, hah?" kesal Aria.

"Andersons, diam!" bentak Charlotte.

"_Sorry, boss_," jawab Brian dan Aria.

"_Ada lima kemungkinan tersangka. Satu, Korlama Harley. Dua, Faisal Azalia. Tiga, Lorraine Pablo. Empat, Yasmin Safira. Lima, Hartanto Vladimir._"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Charlotte.

"_Penelope Spencer dan Maylene Morden_," jawab Penelope dari sana.

"Penny, ayo. Coba cari yang lebih spesifik lagi. _Come on_, _honey_," pinta George dengan nada yang sangat dibuat-buat.

"_Oke. Apa ciri lain?_" tanya Penelope sambil tertawa kecil.

"Habiskan semua kemungkinan perempuan," kata Vincent.

"_Kita menyisakan dua tersangka. Faisal Azalia dan Hartanto Vladimir. Satu ciri lagi!_" sahut Penelope optimis.

"Marinir yang ikut perang di bawah Serda Barack Gibbs." Charlotte berucap.

"_Sayang, NCIS. Keduanya ikut perang di bawah Serda B. Gibbs._" Penelope menjawab.

"Di bawah Char." Jeremiah langsung menyeru kecil.

"Excuse me?"

"Di bawah Letkol C. Karlina Prabowo, tidak lebih dari tahun 2005. Membunuh kawan satu peletonnya sendiri. Pasti ada," ujar Charlotte.

"Char, _are you alright_? Karena kita semua sudah kerja sama kamu dari zaman kamu baru _join_ NCIS dan kami tahu kalau kamu—"

"Ar." Charlotte menatap dingin. "Adakah, Spencer?"

"_Letnan satu Faisal Azalia! Akan kulihat catatannya—_oh, Jesus."

"Kenapa?"

"_Dia asisten direktur NCIS di Los Angeles_. _Menggantikan Alex Meadow._"

*u*

**NCIS Headquarter, Los Angeles**

**3.45pm**

Bunyi revolver .38 yang diisi ulang amunisinya.

"_Hey_, Az," panggil direktur NCIS itu—Christian Williams.

"_Sorry_, Christy." Dari luar ruangan Christian terdengar suara tembakan yang cukup _menendang_.

Saat pintu didobrak? Sersan satu Faisal Azalia dengan _name-tag_ Pentagon-nya mati dengan lubang peluru tembus dari rahang bawah hingga ubun-ubun.

"Az?" sebut Christian yang keluar dari ruangannya dengan ketukan sepatu hak.

"Halo, Christy," panggil Leonard dengan cengiran kuda.

"_What happens_?" tanya Christian.

"Oke, kukira direktur NCIS itu lelaki—" gumam Kevin.

"Aku juga," sahut Tiara.

"Asisten barumu ini tersangka kasus yang kau minta timku untuk mengerjakan. Sepertinya kau harus renovasi sedikit," Leonard menunjuk langit-langit, "dan mencari asisten baru," lanjut Charlotte.

"_You got a point_."

*u*

**LAPD**

**Los Angeles, California**

**8pm**

Pintu kantor LAPD terbuka dengan seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri _agak_ termegap-megap. Ia berbicara sedikit dengan polisi patroli yang ada di sana dan berjalan ke tempat agen-agen dan detektif-detektif itu berada.

"Char," sebut lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau muncul di sini?" tanya Charlotte, sedikit protes.

"Kau bilang aku harus ke sini, ya aku ke sini." Lelaki tersebut melepas topinya dan menampakkan wajahnya. Sebastian Michaelis.

"Se-Sebastian?" bingung Ciel. "Tunggu. Char. Kau bilang kau dengan Jer, tahulah. Dan kenapa sekarang yang Sebastian cari di LAPD itu _kamu_, bukan _aku_?" tanya Ciel sensitif.

"_Darling_, aku dan dia ada urusan—"

"_Whatever_!" Ciel langsung mengambil barangnya dan keluar kantor. Pergi ke _diner_ di seberang kanan LAPD.

"_See_?" Charlotte memiringkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Ciel ke _diner_.

*u*

Ciel meneguk _bourbon_-nya perlahan. Lucu. Rasanya pernikahannya tidak lama lagi. Tapi ada hambatan. Dan dia langsung cemburu. Calon apa dia ini.

"Hmfh." Ciel kembali meneguk _bourbon_-nya. Awalnya dia mau pesan _scotch_ atau apapun yang lebih _menendang_, tapi, dia polisi … _fuck_.

"Hei." Charlotte mendekati Ciel dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Apa? Mengaku kalau kau mengambil Sebastian? Katakan saja." Ciel kembali menenggak _bourbon_-nya dan memesan yang baru—kali ini ditambah dengan _chicken wing_ dan anggur pinot.

"Ow. Tidak. Aku dan Jeremiah sudah menikah, Ciel," ujar Charlotte, "aku hanya tidak mengganti nama belakangku."

"Oh, ya, ya, dan nanti kamu bilang kamu punya anak darinya dan bla-bla-bla." Ciel mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Charlotte tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan helaian hijab yang jatuh ke bawah dadanya itu.

"Kamu lucu," komentar Charlotte.

"Ha-ha." Dengan sarkastik, Ciel tertawa.

"Dengar. Sebastian ingin mendapat sebuah _wedding gift_ untukmu." Charlotte berkata.

"Hm."

"Dia minta bantuanku."

"_Come on_, dia punya banyak relasi! Bahkan bandar narkoba pun dekat dengannya. Kartel Meksiko juga! Kenapa tak sekalian saja dia minta ganja dan menjejalkannya padaku dan aku dituntut Jaksa Wilayah dan masuk penjara dan dia senang-senang denganmu?" Nada Ciel mulai keras.

"Bukan itu! Dia ingin sesuatu yang spesial."

"Char. _Dia_ sudah spesial. Aku nggak perlu hal lain."

"Ciel. Dia ingin sesuatu _spesial_ yang akan menjauhkanmu dari ponsel itu." Charlotte menunjuk pada iPhone yang dimainkan Ciel.

"Aku kerja sebagai penegak hukum! Apa salahnya? Tanpa aku, dia mungkin sudah ada di liang kubur!"

"Ciel, Ciel. Dia mau sesuatu yang lebih spesial."

"Maksudmu? Selain barang-barang antik nan elegan nan mahal nan glamor itu? Cukup."

"Ciel. Kau tahu hadiah pernikahan, 'kan?"

"Ya, yang isinya tak lain lagi uang, barang-barang yang nantinya dilempar ke tempat sampah, atau mungkin bunga yang cepat layu."

"Ciel."

"Apa?"

"Anggap saja begini. Di sekolah kita dulu, aku ini kakak kelasnya yang masuk _cheerleader_ dan dia masuk tim _football_. Seperti biasa, seorang _cheerleader_ pasti dekat dengan tim yang mereka _support_."

"Lalu nanti mereka berciuman, berpacaran, berpacaran dengan seorang lainnya, lalu putus karena _cheerleader_ itu hamil."

"_Please_! Aku bahkan hanya memiliki satu anak yang masih lima tahun!"

"Hm."

"Oke. Suatu hari, dia mendatangiku di lapangan sebelum pertandingan melawan St. Samuel. Aku memang cukup bingung karena aku tahu dia berpacaran denganmu, ketua _cheerleader_. Duh, kau tidak ingat denganku, ya?"

"Mana aku ingat! Yang aku ingat hanya pencuri ini, pembunuh itu, korban ini, dan bla-bla-bla! Hidupku sudah penuh dengan banyak nama-nama aneh!"

"Duuuuuuh! Kau tak ingat Charline?"

"Nggak!"

"Sudahlah, tidak termasuk dalam cerita. Jadi, dia bilang: '_Char, _I need your help.' Kujawab saja: '_Apa_?' Dan dia menceritakan semuanya. _Anniversary_ kalian saat itu tanggal 8 Agustus—"

"Dan sekarang tetap 8 Agustus. Tidak termasuk pernikahannya."

"Oke. Saat itu memang _summer_, tapi namanya pertandingan, tidak mungkin disangkal—"

"Berhenti mengoceh! Cepat katakan apa maksudmu!" gertak Ciel.

"Seorang _cheerleader_ pasti punya kekasih dari salah satu tim olahraga. Kebetulan aku mengencani Ashley Landers saat itu. Dia ingin tahu apa yang biasanya dia beri padaku."

"Dan?"

"Aku jawab kalau biasanya dia memberiku sebuah lukisan-lukisan diriku, dirinya, atau kami berdua. Kau tahu. Dia seniman berbakat."

"Aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak bisa melukis."

"Dan?"

"Aku bilang, wanita suka seni. Tak perlu hanya melukis. Bisa musik, lagu, fotografi, dan lain-lain."

"Dia harusnya tahu."

"Mungkin saat itu dia agak menjadi _idiot_."

"Hm."

"Dan tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan berkata kalau dia punya inspirasi untuk sebuah seni."

"Dan?"

"Minggu ini dia cerita kalau dia baru menyelesaikan _seni_nya."

"Terus?"

"Dia ingin mencoba menampilkannya di depanku sebelum memberikannya padamu."

"Dan?"

"_It was a song_."

"Terus?"

"Judulnya _Not Alone_."

"_I am never alone_."

"Menurutnya iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dengar saja. Kau akan tahu."

"Charlotte Prabowo, semenjak aku lahir, ibuku meninggalkanku dengan seorang _nanny_ setiap harinya untuk kerja di Pentagon! Ayahku juga meninggalkanku untuk kerja di FBI! Tapi aku punya seorang _nanny_, lalu saat aku tumbuh, ayahku mengajarkanku martial ini-itu dan cara melawan bla-bla-bla, bela diri ini-itu, lalu saat aku SMP aku bahkan sudah memegang dua senjata sekaligus! Aku tidak peduli!"

"_Listen to me_!"

"…"

"_He loves you_! Kalian sudah bersama 10 tahun—"

"8 tahun, 11 bulan, 2 hari. Kami putus-nyambung tiap tahun."

"Terserah! Tapi tetap saja. Selama itu, dia pasti mengenalmu. Menurutnya, kamu sendiri."

"Seperti?"

"Kau sibuk di duniamu sendiri! Yang kau pikirkan adalah kasus ini, _suspect_ ini, sifat psikologis itu! Kau musti sadar, Ciel!"

"Char. Meski aku jarang bersamanya karena ponselku yang ribut, kami akan menikah, oke?"

"_Whatever_." Charlotte meninggalkan Ciel di _diner_ itu sendiri.

*u*

**Washington, DC**

Ciel tidur memunggungi Sebastian. Dia tidak bisa menatap tunangannya sekarang. Sebelum …

… _cup_.

"Hn?" Ciel memutar kepalanya.

"Ciuman selamat malam." Sebastian tersenyum. Ciel terkikik. "Aku tak perlu itu."

"_You do_."

"Terserah." Ciel menarik dagu Sebastian dan menciumnya di bibir. Berakhir dengan …

_Clean up your mess_.

*u*

**Next Morning**

**January 19****th****, 2009**

Ciel berjalan keluar kamar dengan kimono ungunya.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel.

"Yup?" sahut Sebastian sambil menyodorkan Ciel potongan daging sapi yang dibumbui dengan cara _merancang papan_ a la salah satu chef terkenal dari London dan mengambil satu piring lagi untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menambahkan kentang tumbuk di kedua piring.

"Sampai sekarang, berapa kali kita berhubungan intim?" tanya Ciel sambil memakan kentangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mm," Sebastian menggantungkan jawabannya selama dia memakan dagingnya, "bumbu ini enak."

"Sebastian."

"Oke. Mungkin lebih dari 18 kali. 20 kali? Termasuk sejak kamu lulus _bachelor_." Sebastian kembali memamah sarapannya.

Ciel hanya mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Mungkin ini terlalu awal—"

"_Kenapa_?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Aku hamil," jawab Ciel.

Keheningan menyerbu mereka. Sebelum Ciel sadar kalau Sebastian telah mengangkatnya ke udara dengan wajah tersenyum senang. Tak begitu lama. Sebastian langsung memegang wajah Ciel dan bertanya, "Kapan kau tahu?"

"Tadi. Baru saja." Ciel tak dapat menutupi senyumnya.

Sebastian berdiri dengan lutut dan mengecup bibir Ciel serta perutnya yang, memang, terlihat lebih _berisi_.

"Kau mau ambil cuti?" Sebastian masih berdiri dengan lutut.

"Mungkin. Lagipula hanya berjarak satu hari dari pernikahan kita ini ...," gumam Ciel.

Sebastian menaruh kepalanya di bahu Ciel. Memejamkan matanya. Dan tetesan-tetesan hangat jatuh dari matanya.

"Sebast? Kau tak suka fakta bahwa aku hamil di luar nikah?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Aku suka. Apalagi aku ayahnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku menangis bahagia, kau tahu? Membayangkan gambaran dirimu dan aku bergabung dalam sebuah individu baru, pasti lucu! Apa lagi kalau dapat sifat pemarahmu …."

Segeralah kepala Sebastian dikemplang Ciel.

_._._._._._._

**10am**

Ciel benar-benar mengambil cuti dari FBI. Kali ini, dia menidurkan kepalanya di paha Sebastian dengan rambut yang acak-acakan di sekitar sofa dan kaki Sebastian. Sementara lelaki itu sendiri mengelus-ngelus wajah Ciel, menciuminya lembut.

Sedikit erangan keluar dari mulut Ciel. _Gosh, she loves it so much_.

Phantomhive itu melepas ciumannya dengan Sebastian. "Kau mau bagaimana anak kita nanti? Hanya tebak-tebakan."

"Mm? Aku jelas mau lebih laki-laki. Habisnya, kalau dikasih senjata sama kamu, lebih pas, gitu …," gumam Sebastian.

"Ih!" Ciel memukul dada Sebastian dengan main-main.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sebastian.

"Keturunanmu punya gen kembar, 'kan? Nah. Entah kenapa aku ingin anak kembar. Kurasa juga aku membawa tiga jiwa, malah," jawab Ciel.

"Woooow, siapa yang mengurus nanti? Kau tak mungkin cuti terus—"

"Sebastian, aku penegak hukum di agensi pemerintah Amerika yang cukup tinggi. Kamu, 'kan, bisa hilang dari peredaran kamera! Penting mana, pekerjaanku atau pekerjaanmu?"

"…_Point for you_."

*u*

**Arlington, VA**

Sambil turun dari mobil sedan BMW hitamnya, Sebastian berlari kecil, menggandeng Ciel dari pintu penumpang. Mengunci mobilnya, lalu masuk ke kedai milik Michelle Faustus.

"Sebastian-_nii_! Ciel-_nee_!" seru Michelle riuh sambil memeluk keduanya erat.

"_I—I can't breathe—_" kata Ciel.

"_Sumimasen_! Ayo, kalian duduk saja. Aku buatkan makanan." Michelle mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa dekat jendela yang dekat dengan tempat dimana mereka berdiri.

"'_Kay_. Emm, kau bisa menebak makananku, tapi untuknya," Sebastian menunjuk Ciel, "salmon?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Michelle tersenyum lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Michelle Faustus akan terus menjadi Michelle Faustus." Ciel tertawa kecil.

"_She is_," sahut Sebastian. Ia sedikit mengangkat badannya dari kursi, mencium Ciel lembut. Hanya sebentar—posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan. Untung dia tinggi.

Sebastian menatap keluar jendela. Arlington bukan kota sebesar Washington—jangan bandingkan dengan New York atau LA, kau gila namanya—dan dia suka menatapnya.

Seorang ibu mendorong kereta bayi dengan kakaknya dan suaminya di sampingnya. Kepalanya membayangkan gambaran Ciel dan dia membawa kedua anaknya—atau satu, dia tak peduli; asalkan itu anaknya—mengitari London.

London! _Yeah, why not_? Ciel bisa masuk AD Inggris. Dia bisa bersinar di Inggris, jelasnya! Atau kalau tidak, Dublin, atau Roma? Berlin?

Dia tertawa sendiri. Hanya London yang bisa. Setidaknya, itu kota kelahiran Ciel, 'kan? Dia ini anak seorang dokter dan (dulunya) tentara AL Inggris yang tinggal di desa di daerah Birmingham. Keduanya Inggris. Keduanya _England_.

"_What's up_?" tanya Ciel.

"Tidak. Aku membayangkan kalau kau melahirkan di Inggris, atau kita pindah di sana dan kau melahirkan di London atau Birmingham, mungkin Dublin, Wales juga mungkin, lalu anak kita—atau _anak-anak_ kita—bermain di sebuah lapangan hijau besar di depan kompleks rumah—"

"Ssh, Sebastian. Kau berpikir terlalu jauh." Ciel menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sebastian. "Aku juga ingin pindah ke sana. Bosku sedang mempertimbangkan aku untuk dipindahkan menjadi direktur kantor perwakilan FBI di Inggris***)**. Tapi, kalau harus melahirkan di Amerika, aku juga suka. Ini negara besar, _sweetie_. Kau sadar akan hal itu."

"_You're just too adorable sometimes_."

"_Fuck the sentence_."

_._._._._._._

Michelle ikut duduk di sebelah Ciel sambil ikut berbincang dengan kedua pasangan itu. Sambil menyenderkan badan di sandaran sofa yang empuk itu, Ciel membereskan rambutnya—mengikatnya dengan _formal bun_.

"Kau terlalu banyak kerja di FBI, _nee-chan_!" protes Michelle.

"Hm?" Ciel menaikkan sebelah alis. Michelle langsung melepas sumpit rambutnya dan menatanya sedemikian rupa, lalu memasangkan kembali sumpitnya.

"Kau terlihat 15 tahun lebih tua jika memakai ikatan seperti yang kau buat tadi." Michelle melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Mich, seharusnya kau jadi _hair stylist_ saja, daripada jadi koki di kedai kecil di kota kecil. Penghasilannya lebih besar." Sebastian berkomentar sambil meminum _espresso_-nya.

"_Nice joke_, _nii-chan_. Pacarku sudah menjadi seniman. Aku tidak mau bergelut di bidang sama dengannya." Jemarinya menyisir poninya yang jatuh ke mata.

"Kenapa musti seniman, sih?" keluh Ciel.

"Ung?"

"Sebastian ini selebriti _multi-talented_ yang merangkap menjadi koki handal. Claude bisa menari sambil bekerja—kau harus melihat cara bekerjanya di ruang kantornya. Bahkan sambil melakukan _pop and lock_ di depan komputernya saat menunggu hasil _research_—Ash bisa melukis dengan bagus. Pacarmu _artist_. Elizabeth _supermodel_ yang mulai menggeluti bidang _Broadway_. Aku FBI sendiri."

"Memang sudah nasib, Sayang."

Hormon keibuannya meningkat dengan cara …

_PLAK!_

*u*

**Night**

Ciel menidurkan badannya di tempat tidur sambil menatap Sebastian dalam diam.

"Hai."

"Hai."

Perempuan itu mendekatkan diri, lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak Sebastian. Pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

*u*

**To Be Continued**

*u*

***)** Ada yang pernah nonton **Fast Forward**, serial TV Amerika yang sempat diputer di FOX Channel gak? Kalau iya, ada suatu episode waktu Dem sama si-cowok-siapalah-yang-nikah-sama-dokter-namanya-Olivia-dan-punya-anak-namanya-Charlie, ke HK untuk melakukan suatu _research_ tentang cewek yang bilang Dem bakal mati 15 Maret 2010. Waktu mereka sampe bandara HK, ada orang negro gitu ngedeketin mereka dan bilang, "Aku dari kantor perwakilan FBI di Hongkong."

*u*

A/N: I SCREW THIS CHAPTER ASDFGHJKL

Kasusnya emang sngj dicepetin orz saya malas buat panjang-panjaaaaaaanggggg *teriak a la Dumbledore di Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire* ** *diexpelliarmus*

Kemungkinan besar selesai chapter 10 orz orz orz Sampai sekarang saja beloooooommm WAAAAAAAAA *guling-guling di lantai

Yasutra, silahkan _review_. _Review_ chap sebelumnya … eh, ada berapa yang _review_ sih? *kabur

(PS: kalau di bagian kasusnya itu ada karakter Anthony/Alice yang harusnya Brian/Aria, itu salah! Saya ganti nama mereka waktu udah mau selesai. Jadi…maaf yaaa =D)


	10. 10: The End of The Beginning

[RALAT]:

Pada footnote di chapter 9, saya kelupaan sama footnote yang pertama (di LAPD). Jadi, ini yang bener:

***) Letnan Jeremiah Cooper**: Kalau pada nonton CSI: Miami, Horatio suka dipanggil 'Letnan Horatio Caine', atau Detroit 1-8-7, kan si bos-bos detektif/polisi di DPD itu, yang cewek negro botak itu kan dipanggil Letnan naon gitu. Nah, setelah nanya abang saya (abang saya lebih pinter daripada ortu saya, -_-), katanya di ke-detektif-an, ada pangkat-pangkatnya. Letnan ini lebih tinggi dari detektif lain, semacam Leon Vance-nya si _police department_ itu.

***))** Ada yang pernah nonton **Fast Forward**, serial TV Amerika yang sempat diputer di FOX Channel gak? Kalau iya, ada suatu episode waktu Dem sama si-cowok-siapalah-yang-nikah-sama-dokter-namanya-Olivia-dan-punya-anak-namanya-Charlie, ke HK untuk melakukan suatu _research_ tentang cewek yang bilang Dem bakal mati 15 Maret 2010. Waktu mereka sampe bandara HK, ada orang negro gitu ngedeketin mereka dan bilang, "Aku dari kantor perwakilan FBI di Hongkong."

Dengan ini, kesalahan sudah diperbaiki O:) *felaying laik a ji siks*

*u*

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**. Judul fic yang telah diganti diambil dari lagu milik **Taylor Swift** dengan titel sama.

Warning: AU OOC OCs Fem!Ciel **Don't Like Don't Read**. Sama saja dengan ff-ff abal saya yang lain.

Title: **Love Story**

Pair: Sebastian M. x Fem!Ciel P.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: "_Yes, I do_." Hanya ketiga kata itu saja yang harus dikatakan. Tak ada kalimat lainnya. Selain—selain kalimat dalam otak mereka—_I love you_.

*u*

_**Love Story**_ **Chapter 10**

**Washington, District of Columbia**

**January 20****th****, 2009**

Saat melepaskan pakaian kasual yang ia gunakan dari rumah dan menggantinya dengan gaun putih itu, seorang lelaki dengan tuksedo hitam berjalan ke belakangnya. Membantunya memasang ritsleting di belakang gaun putih itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang calon istrinya. Menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak wanita itu.

"Cepat juga, hm?" gumam Ciel sambil menatap cermin. Sebastian—_gosh_, ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan tuksedonya.

"Ya." Sebastian mencium leher Ciel sekali, lalu ikut menatap cermin. "Kau terlihat cantik." Turun ke bawah, menatap perut Ciel. "Setuju, hm, anakku?"

Wajah Ciel benar-benar merah.

"Nah. Kutunggu di altar. _Dag_." Sebastian menepuk pundak kanan Ciel, lalu meninggalkannya ke dalam gereja.

"Sayang, sudah siap?" tanya Vincent Phantomhive yang berdiri di pintu. "Tadi kulihat Sebastian keluar dari sini."

"Ya, aku siap." Ciel menghela napasnya, lalu mengambil buket bunga yang ada di pinggir cermin. Meraih tangan Vincent dan menggandengnya seerat mungkin.

_._._._._._._

Lagu pernikahan yang _aneh_. Bukan lagu pernikahan di gereja-gereja biasa. Malah, lagu _When I Get You Alone_-nya Rob Thicke.

(Sebastian ikut menyanyi. Benar-benar menyanyi. Dan menari. Di atas altar. Di depan pendeta. Ciel nyaris pingsan di depan pintu gereja. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi.)

Saat lagu itu selesai, Vincent memeluk Ciel di depan altar dan mempersilahkannya naik, sementara dia sendiri duduk di sebelah Rachel.

"**Yes, I do."**

_._._._._._._

Buket anggrek putih yang dilempar Ciel sampai ke tangan Claude Faustus yang bahkan tak ikut wanita-wanita itu ribut di bawah panggung resepsi.

Sambil menatap Sebastian, Claude menaikkan sebelah bahu, lalu menaruh buket itu di antara dirinya dan Ash. Bibirnya menyeringai, dibalas dengan cekikikan Sebastian dari ujung sana.

(Sedikit percikan cinta antara dua sepupu _laki-laki_?)

Elizabeth berdiri di panggung, di belakang dua pasangan baru itu, dan mulai menyanyi; _Candles_ dari Hey Monday.

Sampai tiba-tiba ia bernarasi:

"Kita tahu kalau seorang suami akan memberikan hadiah pernikahan pada istri barunya," Elizabeth mengerling pada Sebastian, "maka, sambutlah pasangan pernikahan baru kita, Sebastian Phantomhive-Michaelis!"

Ciel mengernyit. Sebastian sendiri tersenyum sambil duduk di depan piano.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

Ciel makin mengernyitkan matanya. Apa maksud Sebastian?

_I've seen you cryin'_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

Makin mengernyit, mengernyit, mengernyit.

_Baby, you're not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it trough_

Tangan Ciel sedikit gemetar.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smilin'_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

Sebastian terdiam selama tiga puluh detik. Tidak ada partitur apapun di depannya. Otaknya _blank_—dia kehilangan lirik lagunya sendiri. Tangannya ikut mengerjap-ngerjap di atas tuts seperti tangan Ciel yang mengerjap-ngerjap di atas meja. Menutup mata _ruby_-nya lama. Dan kembali membuka mulut.

_Baby, you're not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it trough_

Mengernyitkan mata _ruby_-nya yang masih terpejam.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is a look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby, I'm not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

'_Cause … nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it trough_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love … is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it … _

_T__rough_ …***)**

*u*

**4pm**

Sebastian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai kaus polo putih dengan celana pendek. Menidurkan badannya di kasur sambil menunggu istrinya.

Ciel masuk ke kamar dan ikut menidurkan badannya di sebelah Sebastian. Menaruh kepalanya di atas tangan Sebastian.

"Lagu apa itu?" tanya Ciel.

"Hah?"

"_Not Alone_."

"_That's a song for you_."

"Kenapa kau menyanyikan dua lagu dengan kata-kata _alone_ di judulnya?"

"Charlotte sudah menjelaskanya padamu, kan?"

"Ya."

"Ya sudah." Sebastian mengelus-ngelus rambut Ciel.

*u*

**Few Months Later**

Sebastian berdiri di sebelah Ciel yang menidurkan badannya sambil melihat ke layar USG. Dua anak bergerak-gerak di dalam rahim istrinya. Ciel benar—badannya memiliki _tiga_ jiwa.

Tiga. Dan dia setiap harinya, dengan perut yang semakin membuat tubuhnya berat, berat, dan berat, pergi ke kantor FBI dan naik-turun elevator serta mobil SUV hitam, bahkan menyetirnya ke tempat yang (kadang) cukup jauh.

Keduanya keluar dari ruang dokter itu setelah mengurus administrasi dengan lengan panjang Sebastian menopang badan belakang Ciel. Merematnya sedikit—

—dan berpapasan dengan Vincent Phantomhive serta Arthur Michaelis.

"Eh, Ciel, Sebastian?" tanya Vincent.

"Oh, _hey, Dad_!" Ciel tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat siang, Vince," sapa Sebastian, "Hai, Ayah."

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Arthur kali ini.

Keduanya bertatapan. Keduanya belum bercerita apapun tentang kehamilan Ciel. Tidak sedikitpun.

"—Apa kau hamil, Ciel?" tanya Vincent sambil menaruh tangannya di atas perut Ciel. Tepat di saat kedua janin lelaki dan perempuan di dalam perutnya menendang-nendang rahimnya.

Lengkap sudah.

"Ayah, aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita?" tanya Vincent yang menjabat tangan Ciel dan mencium kening anaknya.

Arthur sendiri berdiri di depan Sebastian yang _sedikit_ lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ayah—"

"_Congratulations_." Arthur hanya menjabat tangan Sebastian dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Urat wajahnya yang menandakan umur yang cukup untuk disebut menjadi lansia itu menarik sunggingan senyum.

Vincent melepaskan tangan Ciel, begitu juga Arthur yang ikut melepaskan tangan Sebastian.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian kembali. Kami ada urusan yang lebih penting. Sekali lagi, _congrats_." Keduanya menepuk pundak anak-anaknya dan meninggalkannya ke lantai di mana kantor Arthur berada.

Sementara pasangan suami-istri itu hanya bertatap-tatapan sebentar, lalu keluar rumah sakit dan kembali ke _J. Edgar Hoover Building_.

*u*

**October 09****th****, 2009**

Di hari Jum'at di musim semi itu, Sebastian meremat tangan istrinya sekuat mungkin, yang kali ini sedang mencoba mengingat ayat-ayat Alkitab untuk menenangkan dirinya. Wanita itu bersikeras untuk melancarkan kelahiran kedua anaknya dengan prosesi normal.

"AAAAAAAAAKH!" seru Ciel saat ia sudah tak dapat menahannya. Tangannya mengerat, mengerat, dan mengerat di pegangan Sebastian.

Sebastian mengernyit karena pegangan Ciel sangat kuat di tangannya. Sesakit itukah?

"AAAAAAKH! Ah—kh—AAAAAAAAAKH!" teriak Ciel lagi. Pada saat itu juga seorang bayi perempuan telah dipegang dokter kandungannya—Luka Makken—yang menyerahkannya pada suster di dekatnya untuk dibersihkan.

Lima menit setelah Ciel menggendong anak pertamanya—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!" teriak Ciel tiba-tiba. Adik kembar anak yang digendongnya mulai mendesak untuk mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

"Ah—ah—AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHHHH!" teriakannya semakin keras. Rachel yang juga ikut duduk di sebelah lain Ciel nyaris menangis melihat anaknya yang terus-terusan menderita.

Sebastian, entah darimana, mulai mengalunkan suaranya. "_Baby, you're not alone. Cause you're here with me. And nothing's gonna bring us down. Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you. And you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be. Our love is all we need to make it trough_."

Rachel sedikit kaget karena Sebastian tiba-tiba menyanyikan lagu yang hanya pernah ia dengar di pernikahan anaknya. Lalu …

… suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari frekuensi telinga semua yang ada di dalam ruangan melahirkan itu.

Ciel mencoba mengatur napasnya yang sudah tidak karuan karena prosesi kelahiran kedua anak pertamanya itu. Saat ia kembali bernapas dengan biasa, dia menatap ibunya dan suaminya. "Terima kasih."

Keduanya mencium pipi Ciel, lalu kembali duduk di kursi sebelah Ciel. Sementara dr. Makken keluar dari ruangan melahirkan dan menyambut keluarga Phantomhive dan Michaelis—serta beberapa _co-worker_ keduanya—dengan kabar baik tersebut.

Elizabeth adalah yang pertama masuk mendekati Ciel. Rachel sudah keluar untuk mencari udara segar sementara Sebastian ikut mengantar mertuanya itu ke taman rumah sakit, maka hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Elizabeth.

"_Painful. But beautiful_." Ciel memandang langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih itu. Tersenyum seraya membiarkan tangannya diremat Elizabeth.

"Aku mendengar teriakanmu dari luar," gumam Elizabeth.

"Tunggu, apakah aku berteriak sekeras itu?" gurau Ciel.

"_You did_."

"Oh, akan kutunggu teriakanmu." Ciel tersenyum dan mendapat pukulan main-main dari Elizabeth.

"Kau tuh, ya!" Elizabeth mengumpat sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha!" Ciel tertawa lepas. Dia mendudukkan badannya di kepala tempat tidur.

Keduanya tersenyum kepada masing-masing.

"Aku nggak sabar melihat anak pertamamu, Liz."

"Kau kira aku tidak?"

_._._._._._._

"Jadi, kabar terbarunya adalah, Elizabeth itu tunanganmu, dr. Makken?" tanya Ciel yang sedang menuliskan beberapa nama untuk anaknya yang sudah ia pikirkan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Dokter berambut merah itu menjawab. "Dia cantik, kau tahu? Meski pirang, dia juga pintar—"

"Kata siapa orang pirang harus bodoh?" tanya Ciel.

"_Whoops_. Maaf, Agen Phantomhive-Michaelis."

"Hnggggh. Seingatku, Lizzy ada di NY selama ini. Bagaimana kau bertemu dirinya, dr. Makken?" tanya Ciel.

"Panggil saya Luka. _Well_, katakan saja, Arthur dan Eliza cukup dekat." Luka berkata.

"Maka panggil aku Ciel. Lalu?"

"Saat itu, Arthur harus keluar sebentar. Saya kebetulan harus memberikan laporan kinerja bawahanku kepadanya."

"Hm?"

"Saat itu Eliza ada di sana. Kami bersalaman dan mulai bercerita ini-itu, dan menemukan banyak kesamaan dalam pribadi saya dan Eliza."

"Kenapa dia bertanya tentang rasanya melahirkan padaku?"

_Deg_.

"Dia—" Luka menggigit bibirnya. "—hamil. Sudah dua bulan ini."

"H-hah?" Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Yang serius saja kau!" serunya seketika.

"Benar! Eliza hamil sejak bulan Agustus lalu. Saat itu kami cuti dari pekerjaan masing-masing dan berlibur ke Bali. Saat saya membawanya kembali ke AS, dia sempat meminta untuk diperiksa kehamilan. Dan hasilnya, Eliza positif hamil."

"—Ya sudahlah." Ciel menghela napas. "Pastikan itu anakmu. Jika bukan, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu di tempat."

Luka Makken mendapat kelegaannya kembali. Ya Tuhan—dia takut sekali tadi.

"Omong-omong, Lizzy sudah hamil sekarang. Dua bulan, malah. Kenapa belum kau nikahi?"

Ups.

_._._._._._._

Arthur Michaelis dan Vincent Phantomhive masuk ke ruangan bergantian. Keduanya memberi selamat pada Ciel, lalu mengelus pipi kedua cucunya, dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kali ini hanya keheningan yang menerpa Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Jadi," gumam Sebastian, "sudah memikirkan nama mereka?"

"Ya," jawab Ciel.

"Aku juga." Sebastian menggumam.

"Menurutmu siapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Mungkin Natasha Celine Phantomhive-Michaelis? Natasha berarti '_manifestation of God_' sementara Celine dari namamu. Anak lelaki kita … Sebastian William Phantomhive-Michaelis, Jr.?"

"Nama yang bagus."

"_Yeah_. Menurutmu?"

"Chloe Elizabeth Phantomhive-Michaelis atau Chloe Phantomhive-Michaelis, tanpa 'Elizabeth', dan Sebastian Michael Phantomhive-Michaelis, Jr.."

Sebastian mengangguk-angguk. Lalu dia mengambil formulir akta kelahiran di dekatnya. Ia mulai menulis.

"Hei, apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Ciel.

Setelah menulis di dua lembar formulir itu, ia memberikannya pada Ciel.

Formulir 1: **Chloe Natasha Elizabeth Phantomhive-Michaelis**, **Female**, **09 October 2009**, **17.55**

Formulir 2: **Sebastian Michael William Phantomhive-Michaelis, Jr.**, **Male**, **09 October 2009**, **18.00**

"Pernahkah aku berkata bahwa kau ini jenius?"

*u*

**Few Years Later …**

Sambil menunggu kedatangan kedua anaknya dari sekolah, Sebastian mulai menyiapkan makan siang, sementara Ciel masih ada di kantor.

Pintu rumah terbuka dengan suara ketukan dua pasang _sneaker_ dari ujung sana.

"Ayaaaaaaah! Kami pulaaaaaaaang!" seru Chloe Natasha Elizabeth Phantomhive-Michaelis sambil menaruh tasnya di sofa dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Ayaaaah, aku dan Chloe menang! Kami menaaaang! Ayaaah!" seru Sebastian Michael William Phantomhive-Michaelis, Jr. sambil ikut memeluk ayahnya.

"Hahaha. Selamat, ya! Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana bangganya nanti ibu kalian saat mendengar kabar itu." Sebastian mengecup kening kedua anaknya. "Nah, siapa yang mau bantu Ayah membuat makan siang?"

"Memangnya makan siang hari ini apa?" tanya Chloe.

"_Pancake_?" tawar Sebastian.

"Yaaaaaaay!" girang Sebastian William dan Chloe bersamaan.

"Kaliaaan! Ada yang mau bantu Ayah, nggak?"

"Aku! Aku! Aku!" seru keduanya.

"Ya sudah. Chloe, kau bisa mengaduk adonannya. Will, menyiapkan piring-piring dan _topping_ yang kalian inginkan. Atau kau bisa membantu Chloe memasaknya nanti!" kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"_Aye_, _captain_!" jawab keduanya sambil segera mengerjakan apa yang disebutkan Sebastian tadi.

_Android Xperia_-nya menderit di atas meja dapur.

"Sebastian Phantomhive-Michaelis, Sr.," jawab Sebastian.

"_Hei! Bagaimana Chloe dan Sebastian William?_" tanya Ciel dari ujung sana.

"Sibuk membantuku membuat panekuk," jawab Sebastian.

"_Aaah, padahal yang harusnya di sana itu ibunya …_," gumam Ciel.

"Makanya, jangan jadi FBI," gurau Sebastian.

"_Heh_!" gerutu Ciel.

"Bercanda." Sebastian tersenyum sendiri. Lalu Sebastian William menarik-narik ujung kemejanya.

"Ya, Sebastian William?" tanya Sebastian.

"Itu Ibu?" tanya Sebastian William.

"Ya, kau ingin bicara?" tawar Sebastian sambil menyerahkan ponselnya kepada anaknya itu.

"Ibu?" panggil Sebastian William.

"_Hei, Sebastian William! Bagaimana kau tahu ini ibumu?_" tanya Ciel.

"Ibu, tolong, deh. Aku tahu cara bicara Ayah kepada Ibu beda dengan cara Ayah bicara dengan perempuan lain." Sebastian William tertawa kecil.

"_Hahaha. Kau menangkapku, Nak. Mmm, maaf, ya, Ibu tidak bisa lama-lama. Ada pekerjaan, tapi Ibu tidak akan lama tinggal. Selamat makan, Sayang! Sisakan ibu satu._"

"_Kay_, _Mom_!" Sebastian William membiarkan Ciel menutup teleponnya dan memberikannya pada Sebastian.

"Apa katanya?"

"Meminta untuk disisakan panekuk satu. Untuk ukuran Ibu, sepertinya maksudnya adalah porsiku dan Chloe digabung," gurau anak 11 tahun itu.

"Hahaha! Ayo, masak. Kau bisa, 'kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ayaaaaaah!"

*u*

**End of **_**Love Story**_**.**

**10 Chapter, 30+ reviews, high range hits in Indonesia, United States, and United Kingdom (fourth place, ISRAEL!). Thank you so, so, so much.**

*u*

***) Not Alone**: aslinya bukan lagu yang saya asal buat. Ini lagunya Darren Criss yang saya paling suka, kebetulan _original song_ di _demo album_-nya. Not Alone ini lagu yang Darren nyanyiin di suatu kafe atau restauran di LA waktu dia bener-bener pertama kali sampai di LA. Sambil main piano juga, dia sempat kehilangan lirik dan cuma kayak 'blrrblrrrblrrr and you know it's true blllrrblrrrblrr' =))

*u*

So, it's done. FINALLY.

Hoping that I can finish my another multi-chapters. Good night, everyone. Have a nice dream!

~an unknown girl. (PS: some last review?)


End file.
